Supporting Me
by Kingstriker
Summary: Anthropomorphic AU. Tragedy falls into Tender City when Chi's little sister Chica is killed one night by an unknown assailant. And now Chi, corrupted by the need of revenge, vows to track down the killer and will even go against her own friends if she has to. During a time of humans and anthros struggling to cooperate, a strange threat arrives that will blow Chi's case wide open!
1. Goodbye, Sweet Sister

_**The FNAF stories keep rolling in with this new one by me of course! I mean if you have an idea, you got to let those ideas become real before ya lose them or someone else takes them right? So I'm back to making a darker FNAF story again, or at least try to make it dark...never been good at those in my opinion. Here are some reminders:**_

 _ ***Main Characters: Chi (Toy Chica), Mangle, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap and Bon (Toy Bonnie)**_

 ** _*Minor characters: Bonnie, Freddy, Nightmare, Fredbear (Golden Freddy), Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald_**

 ** _*Contains character deaths_**

 ** _*Anthropomorphic AU_**

 ** _Now then, let's begin shall we?_**

* * *

Supporting Me

Chapter 1: Goodbye Sweet Sister

 _She didn't deserve what happened to her...she did nothing wrong...or at least she thought. It wasn't fair still...all she wanted to do was help...and she paid the ultimate price...now what? Who could stop it, who could stop them...who could stop...her?_

 _No one can help you...no more...never again...but still...they will pay...THEY ALL WILL..._

Tender City had seen better days...filled with a few dangerous gangs and simple troublemakers, all both human and anthropomorphic animals alike. Usually at night it wasn't safe to just walk around, you were expected to get harassed. Like many cities around this country, humans and anthros managed to get along, but some on the anthro side believed they were the superior ones, this led to many fights and occasionally murder. Rumors of a small secret anthro organization bent on destroying all of humankind have spread, but not many believed it...especially when talk of it involving space was included.

All it took, was one little incident, to trigger an event that would change the lives between humans and anthros forever, and not in a good way. And it all started one night, when one anthro was walking down a sidewalk just returning from the bank and going to head into her car. The chicken shivered as the cold air blew against her feathers.

"Phew, I really got to get out of this cold." She said rubbing her hands.

As she approached her car, she could hear some footsteps coming up behind her, looking down she saw two shadows she was all too familiar with. She groaned in annoyance.

"What do you two want? Here to complain about my help to the humans?" She said without turning around.

"We saw you do it again...you really need to stop! You're giving us anthros a bad reputation." One of the said.

"Oh really, you two seem to be the only people who care what I do. Not all humans are bad you know."

"Some we'll admit...but it's still wrong, Chica." The other growled.

Chica brushed her standing-up feathers on her head before turning around to face them.

"Why don't you two just leave me alone alright! I know what I'm doing!" Chica growled.

"Yeah, you're making us look soft." The first one said.

"Well for a bunny, it's strange that you aren't...maybe it's because you're purple." Chica snarled.

The bunny growled and his red eyes narrowed.

"You got some nerve Chica, I wonder what your sister what have to say about this." He said.

"Leave her out of this! Look just go away." Chica waved them off.

"Hmph, you won't last long and you know it, besides, not many anthros survive long after helping pathetic humans. You'll learn soon enough." The other one said.

"Whatever Freddy...I'm done." Chica walked off.

Chica walked away while the other two turned around left grumbling. Chica got into her car and started the engine, but the car could barely move.

"Huh? What's going on?" Chica wondered.

Getting back out, she looked at the tires, all four were flat, they looked like someone had stabbed a knife into the tires.

"But who would do that?" She wondered.

BAM!

A shot rung out but there was nobody there to scream and panic. However, Chica just stood still surprised...a large blast of pain filled her body...and a bullet hole through her chest. Collapsing to her knees, a new person had just turned a corner and heard the shot. The unknown shooter had already fled before the person could spot them and he raced over to Chica.

"CHICA? CHICA YOU ALRIGHT?"

It was a red fox that looked like a pirate with an eye-patch, hook and brown shorts. He sprinted over quickly and tried to help her up, he was horrified to see the blood running down her chest and mouth as she gasped in pain.

"CHICA STAY WITH ME!"

The fox called 911 quickly, soon an ambulance was on the scene to take her away, the fox called Chica's sister. At the sister's house, the other chicken was busy watching TV wondering when Chica was going to get back. Normally she would have her pajamas on, but she wanted to go see a late-night movie with Chica like they planned.

"Ugh, where is she?" She wondered.

Suddenly she receives a call.

"Huh? Why is Foxy calling me so late?" She wondered.

 **"CHI! YOU GOT TO GET OVER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"**

"What happened?"

 **"CHICA HAS BEEN SHOT! SHE'S HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! HURRY!"**

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M ON MY WAY!"

Chi hung up and found it hard to comprehend everything, but she managed to get to her car and speed up to the hospital, so many thoughts racing through her head. Was Chica gonna live? What did she do? And more importantly, who the hell shot her? Upon reaching the hospital, she heads inside to see Foxy already sprinting to the room. Following him upstairs, they make it to the room where Chica was in bed hooked up to a few machines, the human doctor inside didn't look hopeful.

"Doctor, is she gonna be alright?" Foxy asked.

The doctor looked at them, then back at Chica shaking his head. Chi Chi went over and tapped her shoulder, tears were pouring down her face. The thought of seeing her sister in such a state was just impossible, she hoped this was only a dream.

"CHICA! CHICA WAKE UP! IT'S ME! YOUR SISTER!" Chi cried.

Chica groaned as her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw Chi. How could Chica smile at a time like this...then again...who wouldn't be happy to see their family in front of them at this time.

"Chi! Is that really you?" Chica asked.

"Yes it's me...what happened?"

"I don't know...all I remember is seeing that someone had slashed my tires and now I'm here...dying." Chica started to cry too.

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Chi growled.

Foxy came over into Chica's sight and gripped Chi's shoulder.

"Chi calm down." Foxy said.

Foxy was trying to hold back in his tears. Chica just smiled at them.

"I should've known this was going to happen at some point, I just felt that...not all humans were bad. Hell I don't know even know if a human shot me." Chica said.

"All I saw were those punks Bonnie and Freddy walking away and around a corner, no other human was around." Foxy shrugged.

Chi held Chica's hand, it was starting to feel cold.

"Chica, please don't go...I can't loose my little sister. You don't deserve to go yet, I need you!" Chi cried.

"Chi you're strong and brave...you were the one who taught me everything I know...I've done all I can." Chica said.

Chi just broke into crying and gripped Chica's hand tighter. Foxy looked over at the monitor...it wasn't looking good.

"Chica...no matter what, you'll always be me first mate...that's a promise." Foxy said.

His mouth wiggled as tears finally fell down his face, but he kept a stern look.

"Thank you captain, I love you both so much. Chi please...avenge me." Chica said.

Chi nodded and clenched her free taloned hand into a fist.

"I promise you, you will be avenged."

"Thank you...see you soon..."

Chica suddenly shut her eyes for the final time...the monitor showing a flatline...she was gone. The doctor excused himself to let them have some room. Chi broke into loud crying and Foxy held her tight. They couldn't bare to see Chica's dead body anymore. Foxy had a look of horror and disbelief on his face...he started to wish they were dreaming. Chi buried her head in Foxy's chest, her sharp talons digging in his fur, but he didn't care.

"CHICA!" Chi yelled.

"CHI LOOK AT ME!"

Chi looked up at Foxy who looked angry.

"We're gonna avenge her like you promised and I'm joining in. I swear on this day, whoever did this...will die as well." Foxy vowed.

Heading outside to the waiting room, they found their friends Mangle who was a pink and white fox and Bon who was a blue bunny sitting on a couch. They turned to them with hope...but it was destroyed seeing Chi and Foxy's faces. Mangle scrambled to hug Chi while Bon went over to Foxy.

"This marks a dark day." Foxy said to him.

"Damn it...well I'm not ready for it." Bon gulped.

"Too bad, you better start getting used to it."

Back at Chi's house, she and Mangle sat on the couch. Mangle continued to comfort her while she kept crying.

"I wish we knew who did it." Bon said.

"I'm sure it was one of those rotten humans, Chica only liked to help them. But no, they go and kill her." Foxy growled.

"Well we can't rule out us animals yet you know." Mangle said.

"Aye, I'm a little suspicious about Bonnie and Freddy. Those two hated Chica for what she does...yet...would they really kill her?" Foxy asked.

"Ugh...all this is too much for me right now...I can't guys, I just can't! I'm going home, I need to clear my head." Bon shook his head.

"But Bon-"

"I SAID I'M DONE!" Bon shouted.

The other three looked rather surprised by his outburst.

"Don't work up my nerves again please." Bon snarled.

Before the others could speak, Bon was already out the door, his car could be heard starting up and he drove away. Foxy stood up.

"I think I should go too...I just need to sleep, I'll come back tomorrow. Just think...I was going to propose to her tomorrow." Foxy sighed.

Foxy left without another word.

"You gonna be alright? I will stay over if you want!" Mangle said.

"I'd like that." Chi smiled.

So that night, Mangle continued to watch some TV on the couch while Chi went to bed. She dared not look in Chica's room, but she did close the door. She laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking. Turns out her beak was fake and she had it sitting on her dresser. Without the beak, her eyes changed to black with white pupils. And her mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth.

"Chica...I really wish you were here. Why did you leave me? I really need you."

The more she thought about Chica, the angrier she got at the situation. Dealing with the reality that she would never see her sister again, the fact that someone had taken her life at such a young age, the fact that now Chi was stuck alone, all of it punched a hole right through her own heart. Her anger rose, an anger she had never felt before, she wanted revenge... and she was gonna get it one way or another. She gritted her sharp teeth and gripped her sheets tightly.

"I'll figure this out Chica...I promise you." Chi said.

She then got up and walked to her closet, inside was a small box. Opening the box, she picked up her pistol and examined it. She now had the burning desire to kill...she just needed to figure out who. But figuring that now wasn't a good time to dwell on that, she put the pistol back and went back to bed.

 _"I'm still here..."_

Chi shot up, what was that she heard? She looked out seeing if someone was there, no one. She could hear Mangle chuckling about something in the living room...so who was it?

"Chica?"

But Chi got no answer, maybe she was just hearing things, she decided to go back to sleep where she entered a very strange dream. _Chi opened her eyes to see herself surrounding by darkness. She looked around but saw nothing._

 _"Hello? Anyone there?" Chi called out._

 _But still nothing was seen or heard. That is until she felt someone grab her shoulders._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw Chica standing there smiling._

 _"CHICA!" Chi screamed._

 _She went to hug her and Chica happily hugged back...Chi nearly forgot how confused she should be._

 _"Chica? Where am I? How are you here?"_

 _"I'm merely a vision in your head dear sister. I can only talk to you in your dreams." Chica said._

 _"So...you didn't move on?"_

 _"Apparently not...I guess until this business is finished, I can't go anywhere."_

 _Chi suddenly had a thought of not doing anything, then whenever she dreamed, Chica would always be with her. What Chi didn't know was that the fact that she was in her own mind meant that everything she just thought was outloud._

 _"Chi, you can't just do that!" Chica groaned._

 _"What? But...Chica...I...I..." Chi started to cry._

 _Chica grabbed Chica and kissed her forehead._

 _"I understand Chi, but my life is over now. We need to uncover who did this to me, I also fear that something bigger will be coming soon."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I don't know...this whole anthro vs human thing is crazy anyway. It's been so long, and it could be going too far now."_

 _"What could possibly happen?"_

 _"I guess you'll find out."_

 _"By the way, Foxy told me earlier that...he was going to propose to you."_

 _Chica gasped, Chi expected her to be happy, but she looked more worried._

 _"Um...well..."_

 _"What's wrong Chica?"_

 _"Look Foxy is probably the sweetest and kindest person I ever met...but...I wasn't ready for a relationship, I guess I would've rejected his offer."_

 _Chi looked stunned...now she worried about ever telling him._

 _"Maybe I shouldn't tell him that." Chi said._

 _"I guess not...I mean maybe eventually I'd accept but...not at the moment."_

 _"I see, Chica I'm really sorry about this. I just want to get revenge. And I'll try to stop whatever is coming."_

 _"I can feel it, anyways...you should get some rest Chi."_

 _Chi smiled before more tears streamed down her face. Chica gripped her shoulders._

 _"Chi please, it's gonna be okay...smile for me."_

 _Chi looked up at her and made a small smile._

 _"Good enough...goodnight Chi."_

 _Before Chi could say anything, Chica faded away and Chi woke up._

"Huh?"

Chi looked around, she was in her bed again. She sighed sadly and cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile far away in a random house, a black bear wearing a golden hat and bowtie was watching the news about the incident on TV and growled.

"Looks like it's about that time. Now to start Operation: ANTHRO!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Well damn, now I feel kinda bad for doing that, but I wanted to drive the plot further along...hopefully things get more interesting in the next chapter! And the question still remains...who killed Chica?_**

 ** _Chica: Yeah who killed me?_**

 ** _Me: Can't say!_**

 ** _Chica: Oh come on, if I'm dead and kinda out of the story, you can at least tell me now!_**

 ** _Me: Fine. *Reveals to Chica the killer*_**

 ** _Chica: WHAT? NO WAY!_**

 ** _Me: Yep it's true!_**

 ** _Chica: Ugh...I can't believe it._**

 ** _Me: Well believe it! Anyways, STAY TUNED!_**


	2. Trials

Chapter 2: Trials

The next morning, Chi was awoken by the sun's light beaming straight through the window and into her face. She turned away from the sun not wanting to wake up anytime soon, despite seeing Chica in her dream, it just wasn't the same as seeing her in reality. No more would she hear Chica's yawning from her room or her constant nagging about what pizza flavor to make. She had forgotten that Mangle was still here and didn't notice the fox standing at her door.

"Hey Chi, everything alright?" Mangle asked.

Chi's eyes shot open in fright.

"WHOA WHAT! Oh, sorry Mangle I forgot you were here." Chi wiped her forehead.

"You're funny when you get scared. Do you still want some alone time?" Mangle asked.

"Nah it's okay. I thought I'd go out and find some clues back where Chica was killed."

Suddenly Chi's phone vibrates notifying her of a text.

"Huh?"

Picking up her phone, she sees it's from an anonymous person.

 **Unknown: "Bitch got what she deserved :)"** It read.

Chi gritted her sharp teeth in anger, who the hell does this person think they are?

"You see this?" Chi showed Mangle.

"What the hell? Now that's uncalled for." Mangle growled.

"I know, and I don't know who's it from, can't recognize the number either. Whoever is texting must have taken her phone!"

"Text them back!"

Chi does so.

 **Chi: "Who is this? Who the fuck do you think you're talking about?"**

The girls wait a few minutes before they get a text back.

 **Unknown: "I'm talking about that bitch Chica that's who. God it's so good that she's gone, helping out humans, that stupid slut."**

Chi gasped in horror and Mangle bared her fangs.

"WHO IS THIS MOTHER-FUCKER?" Mangle growled.

"I'M ABOUT TO FIND OUT!"

Chi then dialed the number attempting to call the person. Surprisingly the person picked up, but the voice was distorted.

 **"Who is this?"**

"THIS IS CHICA'S SISTER, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT?"

 **"Hmph, it's none of your business of who I am. I could be human, I could be an anthro...you'll never find out."**

"DID YOU KILL HER?"

 **"MAYBE I DID, MAYBE I DIDN'T! DOESN'T MATTER!"**

"IT DOES TO ME! WHOEVER YOU ARE, I'LL FIND YOU! THAT'S A PROMISE!"

 **"GO AHEAD AND TRY BITCH! GO AHEAD!"**

The caller then hangs up, Chi nearly drops the phone as she starts to cry hard, Mangle grabs the phone and sets it down before pulling Chi into a hug.

"We're gonna find whoever did this Chi. I'm gonna help in any way I can." Mangle said.

"Thanks Mangle."

"It's what best friends do."

An hour later, the two were talking in the living room.

"So how do you think Foxy and Bon are holding up?" Chi asked.

"Bon will come around, but Foxy..." Mangle trailed off.

"He looked so..." Chi trailed off too.

"Come on, let's go check on him."

The two headed over to Foxy's house which was only a street over. Knocking on the door, they got no response.

"Foxy open up! It's me and Chi! We wanted to check on you." Mangle banged on the door.

Still no response.

"Ugh...what should we do?" Chi said.

"Move on." Came a voice behind them.

They turned to see Bonnie with an annoyed expression. Chi growled and stormed straight up to him but Bonnie just stood there without a hint of worry.

"Were you the one that sent me that text this morning?" Chi asked.

Now Bonnie was confused.

"What text?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't."

Chi then punches Bonnie in the chest angering him.

"OW! YOU LITTLE-"

Bonnie actually swings at her but Mangle lunges and spin-kicks him in the face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Mangle growled ready to fight.

"WHATEVER, I DIDN'T TEXT ANYBODY! AND I KNOW FOR DAMN SURE THAT I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" Bonnie shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT CHICA LAST NIGHT?" Chi snarled.

"ME AND FREDDY WENT HOME! THAT'S IT! WHAT THE HELL EVEN HAPPENED?"

Mangle and Chi had deadpanned look on their faces.

"Are you saying you didn't know that Chica was murdered last night?" Mangle asked.

Bonnie didn't gasp or look horrified, just surprised. The girls thought Bonnie knew more than he thought...but was pretending not to.

"Wait someone actually killed her? I hear anthros get threatened all the time for helping humans, but I'm not one of those people that would actually do the job. I warned her that was going to happen." Bonnie shrugged with a grin.

The girls could not believe they were hearing Bonnie's obvious uncaring tone and seeing the devilish smile on his face. Chi's anger increased the longer she looked at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU CARE? YOU'RE AN ANTHRO JUST LIKE HER!" Chi screamed.

"BUT SHE'S A TRAITOR!" Bonnie shouted back.

Bonnie was about to swing again but Mangle shoved him back before going back into his face.

"FUCK OFF BONNIE!" Mangle said.

Bonnie shoves Mangle back nearly knocking Chi down.

"MAKE ME!" Bonnie challenged.

"THAT TEARS IT!"

Mangle tackles Bonnie to the ground and Chi watches in horror as the two brawl on the ground. Finally after a few minutes, Foxy busts open his front door pissed off.

"BONNIE GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!" Foxy yelled.

"OH SHUT UP FOXY!" Bonnie growled.

Foxy forcefully stabbed his large hook into Bonnie's arm and blood started to slip to the ground.

"ARGH! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!" Bonnie threatened as he covered his injured arm with the other.

Foxy took another swing at him but Bonnie was already running off while Chi helped up Mangle who felt excited. She loved to fight and make others bleed.

"Ye girls okay?" Foxy asked.

"Nothing but a few bruises." Mangle smirked.

"Foxy what took you so long?" Chi asked.

"I was sleeping lass, trying to take my mind off Chica." Foxy sighed.

"You feeling any better?" Mangle asked.

"No...I feel worse...but I know ye both feel the same. I'm worried about all of us." Foxy sighed.

"Yeah, we just need to be strong for her. That's what she would want." Mangle said.

Chi then remembered her dream.

"Oh guys listen, I just remembered. Last night I had a dream, and Chica was talking to me in it." Chi exclaimed.

The foxes were surprised.

"You mean she actually appeared to you or something?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, she was telling me about continuing to avenge her, and how she's actually trapped here until we finish the job."

"Whoa...wait can we speak to her?" Foxy asked.

"No...only I can. I wonder if I'll see her tonight." Chi said.

"Well tell her we said hi." Mangle said.

"I will if I see her. I didn't think you guys would believe me."

"Chica that's something no one should joke about especially at a time like this, plus you're not crazy, of course you're telling the truth." Mangle hugged her.

"Thanks...hey ya think Bon is recovering?" Foxy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Chi shrugged.

Meanwhile back with the black bear, he was busy walking around writing a few notes down in a notepad. This bear hated humans to his very core...it sickened him that they even existed. Why couldn't it have been just anthros? No matter, he had a plan, a big plan. But he was going to need some help. He had a good friend named Fredbear, though there was only one problem. Fredbear didn't mind humans, in fact he owned a diner which he called "Fredbear's Family Diner" which was welcome to anthros and humans as well...and business had been booming lately. Despite his dislike for humans, he decided to go get something to eat and talk to him. At the same time, Bon was just walking inside trying to keep a straight smile.

Though Fredbear usually had a lot of business, today was rather slow, probably because it was only the afternoon and many people were at work. Bon walked in and waved to the golden bear who was chatting with one of his workers at the counter while cleaning his purple tophat.

"S'up Bon!" Golden said.

"Afternoon Fredbear, think I can get the usual?" Bon asked.

"You got it, are the others coming?"

"Yeah, should be a few minutes."

Bon sat down and pulled out his phone, his ears twitched a few times. Bon was always paranoid and thought the worse about everything thanks to his bad nerves. But now that he was dealing with a dead friend, his nerves were almost fried. He kept comfort by either watching TV or hanging with the others. Sitting behind him were his good human friends Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald, they were probably the best humans Bon and the others ever hanged out with, they were also the only ones.

"Hey Bon everything alright? Your ears are twitching again." Mike worried.

"I'm fine, just trying to calm down after what happened." Bon sighed.

"Sorry for your loss, Chica was a very sweet girl, and an amazing Chef." Jeremy said.

"Thanks..." Bon said.

Finally the black bear arrived and fist-bumped Fredbear.

"Fredbear, nice to see you!"

"Ah Nightmare, it's good to see you too!"

"You hear any good news?"

"Well, my friends are grieving a bit right now after one of our friends, Chica, was killed last night. Sweet Chica, she didn't deserve to go so early." Fredbear said.

"I heard, she really didn't. And ya know what? I bet humans had something to do with it." Nightmare whispered that last part.

"Ugh again? Nightmare please don't discuss this here. I know you hate humans, but-"

"Oh how I loathe them. But I got a plan, and it's gonna work."

Fredbear rolled his eyes, usually Nightmare's plans never worked.

"What is it this time?"

"How about you come over later and I'll show you?"

"Ugh, fine I will. But I won't be surprised."

"Oh I bet you will."

Just then Chi, Mangle and Foxy arrive and Bon waves them over. Nightmare and Fredbear glare at Chi as she sits down and takes her beak off changing her eyes and revealing her sharp teeth.

"Poor girl, must be hard." Fredbear sighed.

"Hmph, her sister just had to help humans." Nightmare shook her head.

Fredbear just gave him an annoyed look. Unfortunately, Bon's sensitive ears heard him.

"HEY! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" Bon yelled.

Everyone in the whole diner went silent after Bon's outburst, Nightmare raised an eye-brow in surprise. The girls tried to calm Bon down.

"Bon please, you're making a scene." Chi said.

"Your nerves are acting up again, this bear looks dangerous dude." Mangle said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Bon screamed.

He slammed his fists on the table, got up and stormed straight over to the counter where Nightmare just stood there. Fredbear wanted to regain control.

"Nightmare maybe you should just go!" Fredbear said.

"No, I want to see what this little bunny has to say to me." Nightmare sneered.

Bon came up and growled.

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HER! IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE GOT KILLED ALRIGHT! NOT ALL HUMANS ARE BAD! SHE JUST WANTED TO BE HELPFUL!" Bon roared.

"WELL SHE WAS A FOOL!" Nightmare roared back.

Then Chi Chi gasped and proceeded to get out of her seat. Now Mangle and Foxy had to control her.

"CHI WAIT!" Mangle yelped.

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Chi snarled.

Mangle had to hold Chi back while Foxy attempted to pull Bon away.

"Well maybe you won't the same mistake, then again, I could be wrong." Nightmare smirked.

Suddenly, Bon sucker-punches Nightmare in the face hard. It was so silent in the diner you could hear a pin drop. Fredbear had a look of horror on his face and wondered what Nightmare would do. Bon just stood there with his fists up. Chi had calmed down and was in shock too.

"Oh no." Mangle whispered.

Nightmare shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"You know what? I'll let that one slide, but the next one will have you buried deep in the ground." Nightmare promised.

Bon hesitated...his nerves were worse than ever, his anger was too high...but his heart ached. Mangle whispered to Chi.

"Chi, you good?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, but I want to say a few things."

Mangle releases Chi and she goes up next to Bon and shoves him back so she can face Nightmare.

"Listen bear, I don't know who you think you are, but NO ONE talks about my sister in such a manner, in fact, the next person who does, will find a BULLET IN THEIR HEART!" Chi threatened.

Nobody dared say anything after that, Mike and Jeremy were only peeking over their large seat not wanting to be involved. Mangle stayed by Chi just in case and Fredbear looked between Nightmare and the teens...he had to stop this. Nightmare and Chi were in a tense stare-down, neither one backing off. Fredbear watched as Nightmare took a step forward...that did it. Fredbear leaped over the counter and got between them.

"Nightmare, I want you out of my diner! I will not have fighting in here, and I want you to leave them alone!" Fredbear growled.

Nightmare looked a little surprised by Fredbear's anger...then again, it wasn't the first time. Fredbear was much more mature than Nightmare who acted like a little kid around him.

"But these guys-"

"GET OUT!"

Nightmare's eyes widened and he quickly started to back away, he sent a death glare towards Chi before leaving. Fredbear face-palmed once he was gone.

"Guys I'm so sorry about that." Fredbear sighed.

"It's okay, at least he's gone." Chi said.

"Nightmare hates humans to death, he'd do anything to get rid of them." Fredbear explained.

"That bastard." Foxy shook her head.

They noticed Bon still had his fists clenched and he was shaking. Surely he wasn't thinking about going out after him.

"Bon calm down, he's gone okay. Why don't you sit down and Fredbear will get you your usual." Mangle walked him over back to his seat.

"Yeah...sure..." Bon said.

The blue bunny sat down and rubbed his head.

"Jesus what a mess." Bon sighed.

Chi, Foxy and Mangle look at each other before sitting back down too, the tension in the diner was winding down slowly. Fredbear still wondered what plan Nightmare had in mind.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Wow...sounds like someone needs a hug!**_

 ** _Toy Bonnie: YAY!_**

 ** _Me: Not you, Nightmare!_**

 ** _Nightmare: I don't want one!_**

 ** _Toy Bonnie: Now can I have one?_**

 ** _Me: Fine *Hugs Toy Bonnie*_**

 ** _Chica: Whiner!_**

 ** _Me: Anyways, as for you all...STAY TUNED!_**


	3. Anthro Plans

Chapter 3: Anthro Plans

After eating, Mike and Jeremy agreed to pay the bill much to the other's surprise, they figured it was partially their fault for hanging around them, angering Nightmare even more. The anthros felt sorry for them.

"Guys it's not your fault!" Mangle said.

"Yeah, we didn't know he was coming in, besides, there's nothing wrong with humans." Chi said.

"Well we'd still rather pay, plus you three already did before, it was our turn anyway." Jeremy said.

Everyone chuckled for a minute when Fredbear walked over.

"I'm so sorry about that, that's the first I ever had to kick him out." Fredbear sighed.

"How can you be friends with that asshole?" Bon asked.

"We go way back, we're kinda like brothers...him being the younger one. I'm sure he'll leave you guys alone for now." Fredbear assured.

"He better, or else I'll break his neck." Mangle growled.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Golden asked.

"I don't know...I guess go back to our homes and relax. I just needed to get out for a bit." Chi stretched.

"Look if there's anything I can do, just let me know." Fredbear said.

Chi stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Fredbear!"

"No problem kid, well I better get back to work." Fredbear left.

As they left, Bon's ears started to twitch.

"Ye alright Bon?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little twitchy, my nerves are still calming down." Bon said.

"I'm surprised your knuckles aren't bleeding from sucker-punching that bear." Mangle said.

"Eh, I'm tougher than I look you know." Bon pouted.

The girls giggled while Foxy patted an annoyed Bon on the back. While everyone decided to go their separate ways, Chi went home wanting to take a nap thinking she'd see Chica again. As she looked down at something on her phone, she's suddenly knocked into by someone's shoulder nearly making her trip. She growled and looked towards the person.

"Hmph, you usually don't come around here Fazbear!" Chi said.

The brown bear stopped and turned to her.

"And I didn't expect you to be outside at all." Freddy sneered.

"Look Freddy, don't make me find out you had something to do with the murder, you'll regret ever living." Chi snarled.

"Like I'd waste my bullets on her, she isn't worth it. Neither for me or Bonnie, we warned her!"

"I don't care, she was doing the right thing if you ask me!"

"Then you are a FOOL! Humans cannot be trusted, and someday, anthros will rule the world." Freddy growled.

Chi couldn't take it anymore, she angrily punched Freddy in the chest making the bear recoil back a bit.

"OW! You little bitch..." Freddy gritted his teeth.

Chi realized she had made a huge mistake. Straightening up, Freddy clenched his fists, then opened them again revealing his fingers had sharpened into claws.

"AAAHHHH!" Chica screamed.

She ran down the block with an enraged Freddy right behind her. Making it to her house and being faster, she managed to unlock her door and slip in just as Freddy scratched the door leaving marks. She locks the door and barricades herself against the door.

"GO AWAY!" Chi screamed.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW CHICKEN!" Freddy pounded on the door.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"COME OUT HERE!"

Chi knew Freddy was strong enough to knock down the whole door, but she knew of a friend that was much stronger than Freddy or Bonnie, she just wished he was around...however she heard a voice she was grateful to hear.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Freddy growled.

"DOESN'T MATTER! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Chi listened to the familiar voice and cringed when the sounds of a fight right outside her door had began, several times the fighters banged against the door, Chi could even see Freddy's hat being tossed pass the window. Chi started to cry wanting all of this to end.

"Please make it stop, make it stop, make it stop...please make it stop." Chi whispered to herself.

CRASH!

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'M DONE!"

Chi peeked out the window to see a battered and bruised Freddy picking up his hat and running off, then came a knock at her door.

"Chi, you okay?" Came the voice she was relieved to hear.

Chi opened the door and raced into the person's golden arms and buried her head in his chest crying.

"Sshh, it's okay. He's gone, why don't we go inside?"

Chi looked up, a smile present on the golden bunny's face.

"Okay."

Once inside, Chi tended to the bunny's few wounds.

"Thanks again Springtrap, but how did you know?" Chi asked.

"Oh I was coming over to check on you, and I guess it was good timing." Spring chuckled.

"Yeah it was."

Once she was finished, Spring hugged her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine right now."

Springtrap made his signature large grin and Chi laughed.

"That's so funny Spring stop." Chi said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Suddenly they hear a groan from the house itself, it sounded strangely...peaceful.

"Don't remember your house groaning." Spring said.

Chi then stood up and clutched her chest.

"What's up?" Spring asked.

"I feel something...like someone's presence in the house."

"Well I'll give them a warm welcome." Spring cracked his knuckles.

"No like something in the air...Chica?"

"Huh?" Spring was confused.

"Yeah, it's how I felt right before I fell asleep last night, when I dreamed, Chica was there comforting me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you think she's found a way to show she's still here?"

"I don't know much about the supernatural. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't believe it."

"Hmm...Chica? Are you there?"

"..."

"..."

"Nothing. Maybe it was just the wood of this house, it's old after all." Spring shrugged.

"No...she's here...she has to be."

"If you say so."

"CHICA! GIVE US A SIGN!"

"..."

"..."

CLANG!

Both jumped to the sound of something falling on the floor in the kitchen. Heading over, they see a frying pan had slipped off the top of a stack in the cabinet, opened the door and fell out. Chi had to chuckle.

"This was Chica's favorite frying pan...yep she's here." Chi smiled.

Spring was pretty shocked, but amazed.

"Too bad she can't show us a physical form." Spring sighed.

"Yeah..."

The two went back to the living room where they watched TV together, occasionally they looked at each other and smiled, things were gonna be alright. Though they were having their own private thoughts as they looked at each other.

 _"I know I shouldn't be thinking about this now but...how has no one been attracted to this girl yet? Strange...wait...why am I blushing?"_ Springtrap wondered.

 _"Wrong time but...I never noticed how many more muscles Spring has gotten, has he been working out, I need to get to a gym then...wait...why am I blushing?"_ Chi wondered.

Both were now sitting there blushing and avoiding eye contact, but they still smiled. Meanwhile, Nightmare was at home doing some work in a spare room in the back of the house when someone rings his doorbell. Going to open the door, he spots Fredbear standing there looking annoyed.

"Closed early?" Nightmare asked.

"No I'm on break, look Nightmare, you better not ever do what you did again. You know the rules and plus they're my friends too!" Fredbear growled.

"Oh relax, no damage was done to your diner!" Nightmare waved it off.

Fredbear gritted his teeth wanting to sucker-punch the bear too, but he resisted.

"Look, what did you want me to see?"

"Ah yes, come with me to the den."

In the den, Fredbear noticed a ton of balled up paper and blueprints scattered around the room. Nightmare cleared away more paper off his large wooden desk and smiled at one of the blueprints.

"Here it is." Nightmare picked up the blueprint.

Showing it to Fredbear, the golden bear was looking at some kind of massive metal space station with different info scattered around it. Though looking at its shape, it simply looked like a giant tophat in outer space.

"You made a hat?" Fredbear made a deadpan look.

"No, let me explain. While my other small plan have backfired, this one was merely a last resort, for months I've been building a device that would help eradicate all humans on this planet. The plan to build a much bigger one and send it to be activated in space is still in progress, but for this city..." Nightmare put down the blueprint and smirked.

"What are you doing?" Fredbear asked cautiously.

"I'm showing you something else, your break may be a little longer than expected."

Nightmare then went over to a wall and pressed a large red button activating a trap door right between them. Fredbear was shocked, he had never seen this before, and this was also the first time he's ever been allowed in the den.

"Shall we?" Nightmare straightened his bowtie.

"Where does it go?"

"Just jump down into the hole already!"

"Ugh."

Fredbear shuts his eyes as he jumped in with Nightmare right behind him. They both fell about 300 feet before landing in a soft platform, it felt like they had landed on a pillow. All around them was darkness making the platform look like it was floating.

"Where are we?" Fredbear asked.

"We're not there yet." Nightmare said.

The lights suddenly come on and Fredbear saw they were in an extremely long tunnel. Metal grates popped on the sides, front and back of the platform and a control panel rose up at the front. Nightmare pushed a lever forward and they began to move rather quickly down the tunnel.

"Ya see Fredbear, we anthros strive to become the better being on his planet. Humans always trying to get in our way and make us feel like lesser beings. For that I shall make them all pay...those disgusting things. Thankfully the machine I've been working will soon have enough to power to get rid of them all in this city first. Then I'll make a replica and send it into space where it will destroy them all off the planet." Nightmare explained.

Fredbear was horrified, he didn't want any part of this. He liked humans, there was nothing wrong with them. Though he wished he knew if it was an anthro or human that killed Chica.

"Nightmare this is insane, wouldn't it just be better to avoid them?"

Nightmare growled and stepped closer to Fredbear.

"I've been trying to do that for far too long, it's time we end this. Besides, one of those bastards took that chicken's life...even though it was her fault to begin with."

Fredbear wanted to defend Chica, but there was no way to get through to the stubborn bear.

"But...how do you know it was a human?"

"What?"

"It could've been a anthro, maybe someone she really pissed off."

"Oh please...don't be stupid, there would be no reason for that."

Fredbear mentally face-palmed. Soon they arrived at a metal door which opened upon detection of the platform. Inside, Fredbear could not believe his eyes. A large blue and black colored lab with massive machines and monitors covered the large room. Countless pipes scattered around the ceiling connected the machines to either other ones or hidden area behind the other doors. The lab was hidden under a rural part of the city and Nightmare had managed to create the tunnel so he could simply get home from there quicker. In the middle of the room was a tall podium with something inside of a glass dome.

"That's the device? Seriously? I really thought you were only kidding about it looking like a tophat. How can this do the damage you want to do? Let me guess, you wear it and a bunch of lazers come out?" Fredbear asked.

"This specially made hat is not for wearing you fool, it's a weapon of mass destruction, a bomb that will send it's deadly energy spiraling towards every humans' doom. But it's not ready yet, I still have a few more things to do."

Fredbear looked like he just seen his favorite character in a movie get killed. This was not the Nightmare he knew, he couldn't let this happen. He wanted to destroy it, but he'd get killed in the process. He'd have to tell the others.

"Oh and Fredbear, I know you wouldn't tell the others anything you saw...RIGHT?" Nightmare growled.

"Uh...but..."

"I thought we were friends Fredbear...I guess I'll just have it also hit you too!"

"NO! I'LL...I'll never tell anyone alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise...I promise."

Nightmare grinned evilly seeing Fredbear starting to cry.

"Don't worry Fredbear, it will all be over soon."

"What if you fail?"

"I know I won't! Who could stop me? You? That bunny? Those chickens and foxes? Please...besides...you wouldn't DARE! You'd kill yourself trying to destroy it!"

"Nightmare I...I don't want to be apart of this."

"You don't have to...just don't tell anyone...I'll be watching you!"

"Oh god."

But mentally, Fredbear was raging.

 _"YOU MOTHER-FUCKER YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU'RE GOING DOWN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"_

Nightmare and Fredbear left the lab and took the platform back to his house. Once they were back in the den, Nightmare clenched a clawed hand and got in Fredbear's face. Fredbear just stood there looking irritated.

"KEEP...QUIET!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

Fredbear looked at his phone and saw that his break was over 10 minutes ago. He squinted his eyes at Nightmare before racing out the house and drove back to the diner where thankfully no new customers were there. His mind was going insane, what was he going to do? What could he do? There had to be some way around this!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Alright then, looks like Nightmare's plan may be a success...maybe. Eh...we'll just have to see.**_

 _ **Nightmare: IT WILL BE!**_

 ** _Me: *Rolls eyes*_**

 ** _Nightmare: DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES!_**

 ** _Me: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!_**

 ** _Nightmare: BECAUSE I WANT TO!_**

 ** _Me: *Looks at all the other Nightmares* How do you guys put up with him?_**

 ** _Nightmare Freddy: We just ignore him._**

 ** _Nightmare Fredbear: He'll calm down eventually._**

 ** _Nightmare: FUCK YOU GUYS!_**

 ** _Me: UGH!_**


	4. Unnerving

Chapter 4: Unnerving

That night it had began to rain pretty hard, at Chi's house, she and Spring had fallen asleep watching a movie. Chi had fallen into Springtrap's lap while Spring had his head tilted to the side. It was surprising that the bright light from the TV wasn't annoying them since it was completely dark in the living room. Eventually a large boom of thunder awoke them instantly.

"AAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh Spring I forgot you were still here. You scream like a little girl!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

Spring rolled his eyes while Chi chuckled and took off her beak setting it on the table.

"I'm calling it a manly scream." Spring scoffed.

"Sure whatever." Chi said sitting up.

Spring got up and went to a window to see the pouring down rain...he hated rain.

"Ugh...I think I'm trapped here. What time is it?" Spring asked.

"Almost midnight already? Damn...well I don't think I can stay up much longer." Chi yawned.

"Then go to bed, is it okay if I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Yeah sure, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Chi went back to her room hoping she'd get to speak to Chica again in her dreams. Before she laid down, she thought back to the gun she had. She really planned on using it on the killer that's for sure, probably give them a good beat-down first. It was unfortunate that she didn't have any clear evidence yet, but she had a suspicion that either Freddy, Bonnie or even Nightmare had something to do with it. But then she thought...would any of her friends betray her?

"No...they wouldn't..."

But no matter how much she tried to push the thought away, it just kept coming back. Why would her friends ever try to kill Chica? To protect her? To do it before someone else did? Something that happened in the past they Chi didn't know about? Chica was always the one to put a smile on everyone's face...not send out anger. Mangle was their best friend, not once have they ever had a serious argument...so she couldn't have done it. Foxy? Foxy had never admitted how badly he wanted to propose to her, but now Chi knows Chica would have rejected him for the moment at least...he wanted to love her. Bon? That guy was pretty mysterious, but wouldn't have the guts to kill someone...then again...he did punch Nightmare without hesitation the first time. Fredbear? Why would he? They barely talk outside the diner...but still.

"Ugh...who did it? I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do!" Chi growled.

She pushed those thoughts away and tried to get some sleep... _she ends up back in the dream, floating as she couldn't feel anything under her feet._

 _"Hey I'm here again...CHICA!"_

 _She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see a smiling Chica._

 _"There you are!" Chi wished she could hug her._

 _"Everything alright?" Chica asked._

 _"For now, I'm still trying to figure out who did it. You should've seen what happened at the diner, Bon got into a little fight with some bear named Nightmare."_

 _"Nightmare? I think I heard about him from Fredbear, he hates humans so much!"_

 _"I know, and he insulted you, so Bon smashed him in the face and I told him off. Nobody deserves to insult you, we all believe you were doing the right thing." Chi said._

 _"Thanks Chi, I know you'll avenge me, I'm in no rush. But I can't move on without revenge."_

 _"So that really was you making the groaning noise and the frying pan falling?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Well...thanks for letting us know."_

 _"No problem, so...I know this is an awkward time but have some advice."_

 _"What?'_

 _"Go for it before it's too late!"_

 _"What? What do you-"_

 _Chi eyes widened when she realized who she was talking about and blushed._

 _"Hah, you think I like that big-eared goofball?"_

 _"I don't see why not!"_

 _"Ugh...maybe I'll tell him some other time, but seriously...we need to find the killer. I have some people narrowed down, but I'll need more info."_

 _"Okay then, just watch out for the bear. Who knows what he's up to."_

 _"I will."_

 _Chi hugged Chi tightly and thankfully Chi could feel it._

 _"No matter what, I'll still be here."_

 _"I know you will, and thank you."_

Chi suddenly wakes up, she had been crying. Spring was standing by the door looking worried.

"Chi what's wrong?" Spring asked coming in.

"I spoke to Chica in my dreams again."

"Woah you can do that? So she really is still here?"

"Seems like it."

"Cool, how is she?"

"She's okay, just hoping we can avenge her."

"Good, because we will. I mean I know I haven't been around much lately, but I want to now, I want to help!"

"Then welcome to the team Spring!"

A sudden thought came to Chi.

 _"Spring...he'd never betray me...right?"_

"Thanks Chi, well we should get some more sleep."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then."

Chi then wonders about what Chica said and stops Spring.

"Hey Spring?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...nevermind."

Spring nodded and walked back downstairs, secretly realizing what Chi wanted to say. Chi went back to bed with thoughts of Chica on her mind. A few days later was the funeral, and it was very emotional...but small. At the graveyard, Chi, Foxy, Mangle, Mike, Jeremy, Spring, Bon and Fredbear watched as the casket with Chica's body is placed into the ground. They all wore nice suits/dresses and dress pants/mini-skirts. Chi couldn't bare to see the moment and Mangle let her cry on her chest, not caring about her dress. Fredbear had his diner closed for the day so he could attend and support Chi that day.

"Thanks for coming Fredbear." Spring said.

"I would never miss something like this, friends are more important than some old diner." Fredbear nodded.

Suddenly he noticed something out the corner of his eye...Nightmare. He was peeking his head over a large wall.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Foxy growled.

"He's got some nerve." Mangle growled.

"We don't need to make a scene, not right now." Chi said.

Nightmare mouthed the word "Remember" and Fredbear mouthed the words "I know, now get the fuck out of here" back and Nightmare only smirked before racing off.

"Bastard." Bon sneered.

"Calm down everyone." Spring whispered.

Little did they know, Nightmare was visiting the graveyard for a reason and it wasn't good. As the group walked home, Chi decided to get some more info.

"So...did any of you guys even see Bonnie or Freddy acting strange before her murder?" Chi asked.

"I've only seen them walking around smoking, but that's about it." Foxy shrugged.

"They've never came into the diner the week before." Fredbear said.

"Nothing besides me beating up Freddy a few days ago." Spring said.

"They're pretty silent when a lot of people are around." Mangle said.

"I think it was Nightmare, that guys think he's so powerful or something. UGH, MY NERVES!" Bon grabbed his head.

"Calm down Bon, though you may have a point. Besides...uh..." Fredbear trailed off.

Everyone turns to him confused.

"Yes?"

"Uh...well..."

Fredbear began to look around hoping Nightmare wasn't there, but he could be.

"Not now." Fredbear whispered.

The others seemed to understand and nod. Once everyone was at their own house, Fredbear made sure to lock his door, close all curtains and only have the TV on, now he may have a chance. He pulled out his phone and texted Chi.

 ** _In text..._**

 ** _Fredbear: Chi, I have to make sure Nightmare never find out_**

 ** _Chi: Okay I understand, what's up?_**

 ** _Fredbear: Nightmare showed me this lab he has far underground_**

 ** _Chi: Really? What for?_**

 ** _Fredbear: He plans to exterminate all humans in this city, and then the world!_**

 ** _Chi: WHAT? HE'S INSANE! I can't believe it!_**

 ** _Fredbear: Me neither, look we got to do something, it's only a matter of time before the device is finished._**

 ** _Chi: What could we possibly do?_**

 ** _Fredbear: I don't know yet, I also think it's connected with Chica's death. I mean it's weird why he would spy on us at the graveyard._**

 ** _Chi: True...wait how long have you've known about this?_**

 ** _Fredbear: A few days...but he would kill me if he found out._**

 ** _Chi: I see, we'll look into it._**

 ** _Fredbear: I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner_**

 ** _Chi: It's okay Fredbear, it's not your fault_**

 ** _Fredbear: Okay, I better go before he tries to find me texting you._**

 ** _Chi: Alright see ya._**

 ** _End of text..._**

Fredbear sighed and just watched some TV, for Chi, this was big news. She knew Nightmare hated humans...but to kill them all, that's just crazy. She figured he would try to get everyone who hates humans to join his side. Now it was more likely that Nightmare knew something about Chica's death. Later on, Chi decided to go to the scene of the crime where the street was empty. She parked where Chica's car once was. After her death it had been towed away to an impound. Chi got out and looked around, no one was there. The bank was open, maybe she could ask for the security footage. Heading inside, the human and anthro bankers recognized her and looked sad.

"Hello Chi, sorry about your loss." One of them said.

"Thanks, I'm trying to find out who did this. You wouldn't to still happen to have the security footage from that night do ya?"

"Of course, we'll be happy to show you."

In a back room, one of the human bankers replayed the footage of that night, Chica could be seen leaving the bank and walking back down the street. Unfortunately the camera couldn't get her car completely, but it did get Bonnie and Freddy walking by and confronting her. After a minute they left back looking annoyed. Chica then goes to her car, tries to turn it on, but it only moves a bit. Getting out to check her tires, Chi cringes when Chica goes down from being shot and Foxy racing to the scene. The banker noticed something weird too.

"Wait a minute, Chi did you see that?"

"Huh?"

Replaying the footage in slow motion, he managed to capture the aim of the bullet, it was coming from somewhere high, not from the sidewalk...she was shot in the back of the chest...but from where? Possibly the roof? This was definitely new info. This could almost exclude Freddy and Bonnie, but then again, Chi had seen several quick ways to get up to the roof without Chica seeing them.

"Do you have footage of that day, like anyone I know that came in?"

"Let's see."

So the new footage showed the whole main area of the bank, humans and anthros in different lines waiting. Bon comes in getting into the shortest line, he looked normal, though he still had his constant twitches.

"Bon? Please don't be so." Chi gasped.

The footage is sped up to Bon simply leaving the bank and getting into his car, he didn't seem to be looking for anything.

"Phew." Chi sighed.

Speeding up again, Bonnie walked in getting in line and Mangle came a few seconds later, Mangle only glared at him and didn't get in the same line as him. Suddenly Mike walked in smiling and getting behind Mangle greeting her. Chi and the banker then notice something strange...Bonnie was glancing down the hallway besides the last bank teller where the bathrooms were and a stairwell leading to the roof. Bonnie was the first of the three to get his business done before he suddenly walks down the hallway. Mike and Mangle look at each other, only for Mike to look like he had to pee. He asks Mangle to hold his place and she agrees. Switching to the hallway camera, Mike walks down to the bathroom and notices the stairwell. Chi watched closely as Mike gets curious and peers up to a door to the roof. Bonnie comes back out and violently shoves Mike into a wall and laughs before looking up the stairs himself, then he leaves texting possibly Freddy while Mike flips him off and walks back to his place in line.

"Hmm, this is strange." Chi said.

"Did it help?" The banker asked.

"Oh you know it, thanks!"

Chi felt like she had a huge lead, and decided to confront Mike at his house for more info. She really hoped Mike didn't think about killing her, because then she would probably agree that humans were no good at all, and being friends with Jeremy wouldn't help. Mike and Jeremy should know the painful consequences that would follow if any of the anthros found out, Chi knew she'd have Mike pinned to the ground and beating his face into mush if he had done it. But when she got to his house, Mike wasn't home.

"Damn it...well I'll be back." Chi promised.

So she drove away, she wondered what else she could find...though nothing else would really help without talking to the others, but she really wasn't trying to start trouble with Bonnie or Freddy without her gun.

"Whoever did this will pay, and whatever Nightmare is doing will be stopped...no matter the cost."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Ooh, Chi's on the prowl, watch yourself Mike!**_

 _ **Toy Chica: No one underestimate's the determination of a chicken!**_

 _ **Chica: PREACH SIS!**_

 _ **Fredbear: Where is Mike right now!**_

 _ **Sprigntrap: I think he's too scared to come face his doom!**_

 _ **Mike: *From far in the distance* NO I'M NOT!**_

 ** _Toy Chica: Heh, wimp!_**


	5. Seeing Red

Chapter 5: Seeing Red

Two more days passed and Chi was never able to find Mike, not even Jeremy has been around lately. A few times she's went passed Bonnie or Freddy either while she was driving or walking around, all the two did was glare at her, and Chi would ignore them. Chi often ask her friends for Mike and Jeremy's whereabouts but they had no clue. They did work and the others always forgot their work hours, she may have just been going to their houses at the wrong times. Today, Mangle was riding with Chi to the diner, Mangle looked very upset and worried.

"Something on your mind Mangle?" Chi asked.

"Well...have you noticed that Foxy has become more distant lately?"

"Distant? Not really, it's not like we hang around him every day." Chi shrugged.

"I know but, something doesn't feel right. I guess he's still shattered about the death, I mean we all are, but him..."

"Foxy has always been complicated, the guy never likes to about his feelings and would rather handle stuff on his own."

"I guess so, but I think I'll go visit him later. So...what Fredbear said was true? He's trying to get rid of all humans?"

"Yeah...it's crazy. But we can't let that happen."

"We?"

"Yeah."

"What could _we_ possibly do?"

"I don't know yet...we'll just leave it to Fredbear to figure things out. Hopefully before it's too late."

"Aw shit."

"What?"

"Stay cool."

They were coming up to a red light, the car next to them had Nightmare driving. As they came up on his left side, Mangle faced forward and leaned on her arm against the window. Chi slid down a bit and gripped the steering wheel. Stopping next to him, Nightmare glanced over, he couldn't really tell who they were at first. It was a good thing Nightmare had never seen Chi's car before.

"Hurry up light." Chi gulped.

Mangle dared to not look to her right, thankfully they did not have to wait long when the light turned. Chi quickly stepped on the gas and sped off, much to Nightmare's confusion. Over at the diner, Bon was eating there alone, and he seemed to be in a lot of thought as well. Once again it was a slow day but this time there were no humans. Chi and Mangle entered and asked Fredbear for their usual before sitting down with Bon.

"Hey Bon, doing alright?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, just dealing with these nerves as always, my ears have been twitching a lot lately but I've been trying to ignore it." Bon said.

"Have you heard from Foxy?" Chi asked.

"Nope, not once. I guess he just wants some time alone." Bon shrugged.

"I wonder if Fredrick has checked on him, he lives next to him." Mangle thought.

"He probably has, look Foxy will come around when he does. I never thought I'd get over Chica's death, I still haven't, but being able to sense her still around makes me feel a bit better." Chi smiled.

"True, I remember yesterday when I came over, she tried to trip me in the hallway by sliding the broom right out of kitchen towards my feet." Mangle laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was too funny, at least you caught yourself." Chi giggled.

"I know it's Chica, but I can't handle ghosts, it's too creepy for me." Bon shuttered.

"Don't be a baby, it's not like she's angry with you." Chi said.

"Still."

Fredbear came over with their orders and Chi just had to make a confirmation.

"So Fredbear, how long do you think it is until that device is working?" Chi asked.

"Honestly, I'd give it a few days." Fredbear sighed.

"Can't we just rush into the house and go down to the lab to destroy it?" Mangle asked.

"No way that's suicide. Plus he'll have some security system that could FRY us instantly."

Mangle then started to giggle at one of the words and looked at Chi who immediately caught on.

"Mangle don't you dare!" Chi growled.

Fredbear and Bon realized what was funny and covered their mouths. Mangle was on the verge of laughing loudly, Chi grabbed her by an ear.

"Mangle I swear if you laugh loudly I'll take you out back and kick your ass!" Chi growled.

It took a minute but Mangle stopped laughing and sighed.

"Fredbear, wrong choice of words." Bon said.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean. Anyways we need to find a good time to get there. It'll have to be a time that he's not there." Fredbear said.

Everyone agreed, later on Bon and the girls arrived at Chi's house, Mangle was planning on staying around Chi for a bit while Bon was going to at least drive past Foxy's house.

"I'll probably come by later...maybe. I got a little business to take care of." Bon said.

"Alright then." Chi waved.

After Bon left in his car, Chi saw Mangle's smirk.

"MANGLE...DON'T...YOU...DARE..."

Chi cracked her knuckles as a warning, but Mangle's smirk only grew.

"FRIED...CHICKEN!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Chi chased Mangle into the house where some chaos ensued. Meanwhile on Foxy's street, Fredrick who was a light brown bear with a red-striped tophat and bowtie was reading a book in his living room. His window was open and he could see through Foxy's window which was also open. Fredrick had indeed checked on Foxy for the past 2 days and was a very good friend. While Fredrick was reading, he heard a violent crash coming from Foxy's house making him jump. He glanced out of his window worried.

"Foxy? You okay in there?" Fredrick called from the window.

But he gets no answer, this puzzles him. He leaned out of his window trying to get a good look inside Foxy's bedroom, but it seemed like no one was inside. Fredrick flinched when he heard another crash.

"What the hell is he doing?" Fredrick wondered.

Finally deciding to investigate, Fredrick raced over to Foxy's house and knocked on the door which was locked.

"FOXY! OPEN UP!"

But he received no answer. Was there a burglar who snuck and maybe tied him up. Fredrick was ready to rumble if someone was holding him hostage. He banged some more.

"OPEN IT OR I'LL KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!" Fredrick threatened.

But still no answer.

"Okay Foxy, you leave me no choice."

WHAM!

Fredrick punched the door hard 3 times before it came off the hinges. Looking around the living room, he saw the couch turned over and the TV on its side but not broken. In the kitchen, pots and pans were all over the floor and all the cabinet doors were open.

"FOXY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!" Fredrick yelled.

Fredrick got more irritated when Foxy wouldn't answer him, at least until he could faintly hear sniffling upstairs.

"What the? Foxy?" Fredrick wondered.

Going upstairs, he saw more damage like claw and hook marks in the wall, picture frames on the ground, a table turned over and some wreckage in the bathroom. Coming to Foxy's room, once again the door was closed and locked.

"FOXY WHAT'S WRONG? IT'S ME FREDRICK!"

"GO AWAY!"'

"NO! WHY DID YOU WRECK YOUR HOUSE?"

"I SAID GO!"

Fredrick lost his temper and kicked down Foxy's door to see a horrifying sight. Some blood was on the floor leading up to Foxy who was sitting on his bed around the wreckage of his room. But the worst part was that Foxy sitting there cutting his wrist his hook. He also had stabbed himself lightly in several other areas, the smell of blood made Fredrick nearly gag, he was more shocked than disgusted.

"FOXY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?"

"It feels good Fredrick, you should try it. It'll relieve of the pain of living in a world without Chica...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Foxy had a crazed look in his eyes, his eye-patch was ripped up on the ground, his ears twitching, his left leg shaking. Fredrick had to stop him.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!" Fredrick yelled.

"Maybe it's for the best." Foxy sneered.

Fredrick stormed over cracking his knuckles, he was going to stop Foxy one way or another.

"FOXY STOP!"

"NO! AFTER WHAT I SAW EARLIER TODAY, I'LL NEVER WANT TO LIVE AGAIN!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

"I'M NOT SAYING!"

Foxy then proceeds to aim his hook towards his own chest, but Fredrick charged.

"FOXY!"

Before Foxy could react, Fredrick threw down his hat and sucker-punched him in the face before tackling him on the bed.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!" Fredrick growled.

"WELL THEN, WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT WON'T WE?" Foxy growled.

The two start brawling on the bed, the sheets and covers getting all messed up. Unfortunately for Foxy, Fredrick was a lot stronger. Foxy grabbed a pillow and tried to smash it into Fredrick's face but the bear nails Foxy in the stomach before tossing him onto the ground. He then pounces in sits on Foxy's back.

"GET OFF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL I GET RID OF THAT DAMN HOOK!"

Fredrick grabbed Foxy's right arm and tugged at the hook, Foxy had the hook bounded to the stub he had so Fredrick's fingers sharpened into claws and he started to rip at the little bounds. Foxy meanwhile swung his clawed hand at Fredrick but it was useless. With his increased strength, Fredrick ripped the hook right off and tossed it out the window.

"MY HOOK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! YOU WON'T KEEP ME DOWN FOREVER! NO ONE ELSE IS COMING!"

"Oh I beg to differ, I made a call on the way over!" Fredrick smirked.

Suddenly they both hear someone entering the house and racing up the stairs. The person was actually Bon.

"FREDRICK I'M HERE! FOXY WHAT THE FUCK!" Bon looked around.

"BON HOLD HIM HERE! I GOT TO MAKE ANOTHER CALL!"

"ON IT!"

Foxy managed to get up but staggered a bit from the loss of blood. Bon crackled his knuckles.

"Foxy I don't know what got into you, but you will be stopped now!" Bon promised.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! THERE'S NO POINT! JUST LET ME DIE!"

"CHICA WOULDN'T WANT THAT!"

Foxy gasped...but not in realization, instead in anger.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!"

"I'VE KNOWN HER LONGER THAN YOU!"

Foxy couldn't take it anymore and ran at Bon with a punch, but Bon grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly, Foxy's pain increasing. Distracted, Bon uppercuts Foxy and rams him into a wall. Bon then starts to punch him in the face 4 times before the fifth one not only broke Foxy's jaw, but also knocked him out instantly. Foxy hits the ground defeated and Bon pants.

"Phew, that's over with." Bon said.

Bon's nerves were through the roof which caused him to lash out the way he did. Fredrick came back inside.

"The ambulance is on the way, everything okay?" Fredrick asked.

"Yep, all taken care of. I guess we should tell the others." Bon said.

"Yeah, this won't be good."

After Foxy is rushed to the hospital, Fredrick and Bon go tell the others what happened, they were horrified as well. Fredrick even showed the damage to Foxy's house. Needless to say, the group needed to find out what Foxy wasn't telling them. At the hospital, the doctor was checking him all over just as Fredrick, Bon, spring, Chi and Mangle arrive.

"So is he gonna be okay?" Chi asked.

"Physically he'll be recovering but mentally...that's a different story. We're thinking of sending him to a mental institution for at least 2 weeks and see how that goes." Doctor said.

Everyone gasped, they didn't want Foxy sent there...but if he was out on his own, he could try to kill himself again. They looked at each other fearing the worst...but what else could they do? Looking at Foxy's injuries from getting beaten by Fredrick and Bon, he had a black eye, missing tooth, and many bruises on his chest. Fredrick had made sure to take away the hook. Just then Foxy started to awake...he thought he had finally died...but when he saw the angry looks of his friends...he quickly realized not only was he alive...but he was in deep trouble. Chi looked like she had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Foxy...WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Chi roared.

The doctor slipped behind Fredrick. Foxy started to sweat and rubbed his head.

"Uh...well..."

"KILLING YOURSELF OVER ALL THIS IS STUPID! I DIDN'T, THEY DIDN'T...SO WHY WOULD YOU?"

Foxy sighed, now it time to reveal a terrible event...or at least try.

"It wasn't just because she died...earlier today I went to visit her grave...but what I saw me feel even worse. That combined with her death just drove me insane, I couldn't live with it anymore...I knew you would stand strong...but me? No...I was always the weakest one of us...I can't just...live without her around." Foxy sighed.

The others felt this would be an awkward time to bring up the rejection Chica told Chi. Instead, Chi walked over, took her beak off, and faced Foxy who gulped seeing her sharp teeth and black and white eyes.

"I'll never kill myself over this, neither shall you or them. Chica wouldn't want us to give up on life because of her death, she's even told me so. I won't have it! You think I should have sympathy for that stunt you pulled? NO! NOW TELL US NOW WHAT YOU SAW!"

But Foxy became too tired to speak.

"I saw...I saw...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Foxy falls asleep and the doctor nervously speaks up.

"Um...I think he's gonna need some sleep for now." The doctor said.

The all turned to him making the doctor pale, were they gonna rush him? No, instead they nod and leave. Once outside, they all felt so conflicted. First Chica is killed, and now Foxy was going to be sent to a insane asylum, what next?

"I think we should head over to the graveyard, see if whatever Foxy saw is still there." Mangle said.

"Right, EVERYONE TO THE GRAVEYARD! NOW!" Chi demanded.

Mangle got in to Chi's car while Bon and Fredrick got in their own. Racing to the graveyard, they sprint over to Chica's grave when they see another horrible sight.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DUG UP THE GRAVE?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Why am I so evil? Making everything go from bad to worse for everyone? When will the suffering end?**_

 _ **Toy Chica: Maybe you need to be sent to an insane asylum too!**_

 _ **Me: Maybe so...but unfortunately my spot was taken by Foxy!**_

 _ **Foxy: *Pouts***_

 ** _Chica: I sense serious flipping out next time!_**

 ** _Me: Most likely...Toy Chica already has a few anger issues so it may be like unleashing her Final Smash in Smash Bros._**

 ** _Toy Chica: HEY!_**

 ** _Me: SHE'S GONNA BLOW RUN!_**

 ** _Toy Chica: GET BACK HERE KINGSTRIKER!_**

 ** _Me: AAAAHHHHHHH_**

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_**

 ** _-STATIC-_**


	6. Ruffled Feathers

Chapter 6: Ruffled Feathers

Everyone just stood there in stunned silence down at Chica's grave, it had been dug up and the lid to the casket was missing...and so was the body. After a few minutes of silence, Mangle had to catch Chi as she collapsed to the ground crying loudly and banging on her fists on the ground. Bon leaned down to pat her on the back and Spring just looked away is disbelief of the situation.

"DAMN IT NO! WHY DOES THIS SHIT KEEP HAPPENING? WHY CHICA? WHY HER? WHY CAN'T SHE GET A BREAK? DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!" Chi cried.

Out of anger she grabbed her beak and threw it down the hole, much to the others' surprise. Spring then noticed something strange around the hole. It looked like two pairs of footprints in the dirt.

"Hey guys look, footprints!" Spring pointed out.

He bent down to touch them, the dirt was wet making it feel like mud.

"I think it's fresh too!" Spring said.

"So who was here earlier? And why 2 sets?" Bon wondered.

One set looked like bear prints, the other were smaller enough for a human. Mangle examined the smaller prints and gasped.

"Hey I think these belong to Mike, these are from the shoes he usually wears." Mangle figured it out.

"So you think Mike had something to do with this? THAT LITTLE BASTARD'S BEEN BETRAYING US?" Chi growled.

"Wait don't jump to conclusions! Maybe he was visiting her earlier, you'll have to get his side of the story. We know Mike, he would never do something like this." Bon said.

"Well I'll go confront him, and I'll bet Nightmare was involved too! He was spying on us during the funeral after all." Chi said.

"We should talk to Fredbear." Mangle suggested.

"Ugh, this month just keeps getting crazier and crazier!" Spring face-palmed.

Mangle hugged Chi who began to cry.

"Chi please calm down, we'll figure out everything alright?" Mangle vowed.

"I know...it's just so much. I think I see why Foxy flipped out." Chi cried.

"Let's not discuss Foxy at the moment, let's go find Mike and get his side of the story."

"How would we know if he's telling the truth?"

"Oh trust me...I know exactly what to do." Mangle smirked.

While the bunnies went to the diner, the girls headed for Mike's house where this time he was there. The brunette was sitting on his couch watching TV and eating a bowl of chips. When the doorbell rang he groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh, it was just getting to the good part." Mike complained.

He got up wiping a few chip crumbs on his tank-top and shorts before opening the door to see an enraged beakless Chi and a blank-staring Mangle. Quickly his face paled and he gulped.

"Oh uh, hey girls. How are you?" Mike asked.

Chi's left eye twitched before shoving him back inside.

"We need to talk." Chi growled.

Mangle followed her inside and locked the door. As Mangle cut off the TV, Chi slammed Mike against a wall and got in his face.

"Listen Mike you better answer truthfully and tell us everything you know. Because YOU are on some VERY THIN ICE RIGHT NOW! And me and Mangle won't hesitate to destroy your house and beat you into the ground." Chi growled.

"Yes of course, what is it?" Mike nervously asked.

"What exactly have you been doing all day?" Chi asked.

"After breakfast I went to visit Chica's grave, then afterwards I came back here to relax and watch TV. That's all I did, I swear!" Mike explained.

Mike thought judging by the looks on their faces that they thought he did more than that. Mangle looked over by the couch and saw the shoes Mike wore the most, looking on the back, they matched the prints they saw at the grave.

"Did you see any bear tracks when you went?" Mangle asked.

"Bear tracks? No I didn't, I was the only one there." Mike said.

"Well Chica's grave has been dug up and the casket is missing." Chi said.

Mike had a look of horror in his eyes, Chi could tell just by the look that Mike had no idea.

"Who the hell would do something like that?" Mike asked feeling less nervous and just confused.

"I don't know, we figured you might know or have something to do with it. I've been trying to catch you for days, but I never found you!" Chi said.

"Well I've been working, I guess it's just been the wrong place at the wrong time." Mike shrugged.

"Maybe so...do you have anyone to back you up on going to the grave just to visit?" Mangle asked.

"I talked to Jeremy earlier today and told him I was going, just ask him!" Mike said.

"We plan to, and also one more thing, I found footage of you, Bonnie, Mangle and Bon at the bank earlier before Chica was killed. What were you so interested in when you were looking up that stairwell?" Chi asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering what took so long." Mangle said.

"I was only curious as to why I could feel a bit of a breeze from above but I don't know why the door was open. That was basically just asking someone to go up there and shoot someone from that height. I guess whoever did it went up there, like as if the bank knew what was going to happen. But I promise you, I had nothing to do with this, I liked Chica, what reason would I have to kill her? Only someone like Nightmare would think me or Jeremy did it because we're humans...yet we like anthros." Mike explained.

The girls could see that Mike was the verge of crying and figured he was telling the truth. There was another knock on the door and when Mangle opened the door she was surprised to see Jeremy.

"Mangle? What are you doing here? I was hoping to see if Mike was back from the graveyard yet." Jeremy said.

Mangle turned to Chi and Mike and shrugged.

"Guess he was telling the truth." Mangle sighed.

"Seems like it, alright Mike listen we'll let you go for now. But I swear..."

Chi balled her sharp talons into a tight fist and the white pupils in her black eyes grew.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! AND YOU'RE COVERING UP SOMETHING IN ANY WAY! I'LL PERSONALLY COME BACK HERE, AND BEAT YOU UNTIL ALL OF YOUR BONES ARE BROKEN AND THEN I'LL PIERCE THROUGH YOUR HEART!"

Without warning she throws a punch right next to Mike's head and now the wall had a fist-shaped dent in it.

"See that? Your head will be in worse condition than that...GOT IT!"

Mike nodded rapidly before he slipped to the ground panting. Chi and Mangle then decided to take their leave, shoving a horrified Jeremy out of the way. Mangle then pointed a claw at Jeremy.

"That goes for you too Jeremy, watch yourself." She growled.

As the girls left, Jeremy raced over to Mike.

"Dude Mike, you okay?"

"Yeah...just my life flashed before my eyes."

"Did it involve them coming back to kill you?"

"It was too fast to tell."

Back at Chi's house, Spring had came by to visit Chi who was sulking on her couch, plus she now had a headache. Spring was sitting next to her rubbing her head.

"Look you should rest, so much has happened recently, and the stress is getting to all of us. None of us want you doing this alone okay." Spring said.

"Thanks Spring, I'm just worried that Nightmare may have Chica's body, I just wish I knew why. I want to just barge in there, but he could be expecting that." Chi sighed.

"We know Fredbear was not supposed to tell us that information, so maybe Nightmare will tell us more secret info that Fredbear could slip to us...we just have to wait." Spring said.

"I guess so..."

"Hey uh...you think you should've retrieved your beak from the grave?"

"I'm not worried about it right now."

Spring felt so sorry for Chi, she was going through so much right now. He only wants to help out, to be there for her when the others can't...to be...hers. The more he thought about her, the redder his cheeks became. Chi's head was placed against his chest and even she began to blush hard. She was happy Spring was around to help her out...but she always wanted to be...his. Both thinking of the same thing, the looked at each other.

"Chi?"

"Spring?"

"Heh...you're blushing."

"So are you."

"Is that wrong?"

"I don't think so."

"Me neither."

And before they knew it, their lips were touching, and both gave into the kiss and held onto each other. Even with the headache, Chi felt as if the headache wasn't there at all, her mind felt clear and happy knowing Spring would always have her back. Speaking of backs, Spring was cringing from Chi digging her talons into his back. He quickly broke the kiss.

"Chi, watch the talons!" Spring cringed.

"Oops sorry!" Chi chuckled.

And then they went back to kissing, meanwhile at the diner, Bon and Fredrick were talking to Fredbear who was on break.

"Well, looks like Foxy has already been placed in the institution." Bon looked at his phone.

"Damn...it's not fair." Fredrick said.

"Well he did try to kill himself." Fredbear said.

"I know but..." Fredrick trailed off and sighed.

"Look we just need to move on, we need to stop Nightmare before he launches that device and kills all the humans, and find out if he took Chica's body." Fredbear said.

"Has he hinted towards that?" Fredrick asked.

"I haven't talked to him since I met him at his house, so no."

"Well, we need to devise an attack on his house when he least expects it. But first, Fredbear try to get him to hint towards snatching Chica's body." Bon said.

"I'll...I'll see what I can do. Maybe we can begin this plan tomorrow night." Fredbear said.

"Good, well I better get going. Got a few places to go." Fredrick said.

"Yeah, plus I need another nap. My nerves are still bugging me." Bon rubbed his head.

"They always bug you." Fredrick teased.

Bon scoffed and walked out of the diner with Fredrick right behind him. A few minutes after they left, Nightmare walked in and Fredbear groaned.

"Here we go." Fredbear whispered to himself.

Hello Fredbear, I trust everything is going well?" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah just on break, what's up?"

"Well uh, I hope you don't mind but I got a little meeting with a few friends about my little operation."

"Who are they?"

"Oh just some stupid purple bunny and brown bear, heh, they really think I'm gonna let them join me on this little operation forever. I'll just get rid of them when I deem them useless. One of the reasons I never let them handle a little mission over by the graveyard. But I know YOU won't tell anybody right?" Nightmare asked.

His large claws dug a bit into the table and Fredbear just sighed.

"Of course Nightmare." Fredbear said.

"Good, oh here they come now. Oh and can I get my usual please?" Nightmare asked.

Fredbear groaned in annoyance.

"Fine." Fredbear got up.

As he did, Bonnie and Freddy came in and greeted Fredbear, they had nothing against him so Fredbear didn't have to worry.

"Hey Fredbear!"

"Yo Fredbear!"

"Hey guys, let me guess, the regular?" Fredbear smirked.

"Yes please." The said at the same time.

Fredbear went into the back and immediately texted everyone telling them how Nightmare had slipped him the hint of stealing the body, but he still had no idea what he was going to do with the body. Back at Chi's house, she was raging again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NIGHTMARE HAS MY SISTER'S BODY! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING WITH IT?" Chi roared.

Suddenly she grips her head in pain and Spring grabs her shoulders.

"CHI STOP! We can't do anything today, Nightmare would definitely be on high alert especially with Freddy and Bonnie joining him. Plus you are in no condition to tangle with any of them right now." Spring said.

Chi broke into crying.

"I just want to save her." Chi cried.

They hugged again as a gust of wind blew through the window, some a flash of light raced across the room, a sign that Chica was still there...and soon...her revenge would be fulfilled.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Damn it Nightmare, you can be such an asshole! You're making this situation worse then it already is!**_

 _ **Nightmare: So?**_

 ** _Me: SO? YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!_**

 ** _Nightmare: AND YOU'RE TYPING EVERYTHING!_**

 ** _Me: So?  
_**

 ** _Nightmare: Oh be quiet!_**

 ** _Me: *Flips Nightmare off*_**

 ** _Nightmare: *Flips me off*_**


	7. A Good Betrayal

Chapter 7: A Good Betrayal

After Chi had calmed down, she went to go lie down and Spring decided to stick around again. He sat on the couch wondering if Chi could really defeat Nightmare, it seemed like she truly wanted to do it alone. Though surely deep down she knew she couldn't, and that's what her friends were for. They had to be there for her, and they wouldn't lose. He had known Chi and Chica since they were little kids, they never took shit from anyone and weren't afraid to get their hands dirty. Spring has had to pull them out of fights many times or even help them with making pizza and cupcakes, and boy did he love their food! He still remembered the day he first met them.

 _ **Many years ago...**_

 _Even as kids, the two chickens were almost professional chefs, they watched cooking channels and studied how to make certain foods all the time. It was pizza that stuck to Chica, cupcakes that stuck to Chi. And so, the two often had competitions between each other over who could serve the better food. Often they'd get Mangle, Foxy or Bon to taste test them. But no matter how many times they had the competitions, their friends could never decide who was truly better...mostly because they made different things. They'd have to switch places and they did poorly. They even went so far as to getting Mike and Jeremy to judge, but it was the same result._ _One afternoon they sat on the couch watching another cooking channel and were bored out of their minds, plus it was a re-run._

 _"Ugh...there's nothing to do." Chi sighed._

 _"We could go see what the others are doing." Chica shrugged._

 _"We hung out with them yesterday."_

 _"True."_

 _Just then they hear an engine outside, it stopped a bit passed their house. The chickens scrambled over to an open window and saw it was a moving truck. No one had moved into that house for a few years, looks like it was its lucky day. They watched as the driver helped the new owners unload their boxes._

 _"I'm guessing some married couple." Chica said._

 _"Maybe they have a kid." Chi said._

 _"Well I haven't seen...oh wait!"_

 _They saw a golden bunny about their age getting out of the van with a small box smiling. He glanced over at the window and the chickens ducked down quickly being shy._

 _"You think he spotted us?" Chi asked._

 _"I don't think so." Chica shook her head._

 _About an hour later the bunny hadn't came back out, he was seemingly setting up his room. The chickens had decided to make some pizza and cupcakes out of boredom while thinking about the bunny._

 _"So...you think he'd wanna be friends with us?" Chica asked._

 _"I think so, he's kinda cute." Chi said._

 _"Slow it down there Chi, we've only saw him for like 10 seconds."_

 _"I know, sheesh!"_

 _When their food was done, the chickens hatched a plan...no pun intended. They set up a plate with 2 slices of cheese pizza and 2 cupcakes on the window to see if the bunny would take the bait, and it didn't take long. The bunny was sitting on his bed feeling satisfied with the arrangement of his room. He had his window open which caused the smell of cupcakes and pizza to head straight over and inside._

 _"What's that smell, it's so good!" He grinned._

 _He looked out his window to see the plate of food and got curious. Why was it just sitting there? Who sat it there? Was it for him? There was only one way to find out, so he went outside and over to the window, his eyes widened when he saw the food and his mouth watered._

 _"Well...don't mind if I do."_

 _He peeks quickly into the house, the chickens were hiding nearby. The bunny shrugged and took the plate and sniffed, it was just too good to pass up. He'd worry about the consequences later. Feeling hungry more than being cautious, he sat down against the house and first ate a slice of pizza, a large smile extending across his face with some cheese sliding down his chin._

 _"This has to be the best pizza I ever tasted!" He whispered.  
_

 _Chica fist-pumped silently. Then the bunny tried a cupcake and got the same result._

 _"No cupcake has ever been as good as these!" He said._

 _Chi fist-pumped then high-foured Chica._

 _Spring finished the food and placed the plate back on the window and licking his lips. He then turns away from the window missing two figures appearing at the window._

 _"Man, soon I'll find out who makes those and tell them they are the best!" He said._

 _"We appreciate it." Came a voice._

 _The bunny jumped and saw the two chickens smiling, he thought he was going to get beaten up._

 _"AAHH! Oh I'm so sorry for stealing that food! I was so hungry and it wasn't dinner yet!" He said backing away._

 _"Relax bunny, we made that so you would take it anyways. Sort of a welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing." Chi said._

 _They hopped out of the window and found they were a little shorter than him._

 _"Hi I'm Chica!"_

 _"I'm Chi."_

 _"Nice to meet you both, I'm Springtrap, but you can call me Spring." Spring smiled._

 _"Nice to meet you as well." Chi giggled._

 _"So you two made the pizza and cupcakes?" Spring asked._

 _"Yep, good huh?" Chica smirked._

 _"Oh yeah, thank you!"_

 _"Want to hang out and eat some more?" Chi offered._

 _"Sure!"_

 _And so from that day on, Spring had started coming over everyday and eventually met the others too. And very slowly, Spring had gained a crush on Chi and vice versa. Though they kept it a secret...until now._

 ** _Present..._**

Spring laughed remembering that first day, and even still he had never had better pizza or cupcakes than theirs. He looked at the time, almost 12. Curious, Spring headed for Chi's room to check up on her, suddenly he heard her scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CHI I'M COMING!"

Spring raced into her room with his fists up, only to see Chi sitting up crying. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, not caring that she was dragging her talons down his back.

"What's wrong?" Spring asked.

"I saw Chica in my dream...but she was angry."

"At you?"

"No...but she's in pain...even in death."

The two stayed quiet as they tried to hear signs of Chica haunting the house, but it was quiet...too quiet.

"That's strange...but how can she feel pain now?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Nightmare taking her body."

"What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly they hear a window break in the living room, Chi gripped even tighter to Spring who's ears were standing straight up.

"The hell was that?" Spring asked.

"I think somebody's trying to break in."

"Stay here, I'll check it out!"

Spring went out into the hallway only to see an unexpected sight...Nightmare. The bear had broken in and was now standing on the other side of the hallway with his blood red glowing eyes staring down Spring.

"Hello bunny!"

"NIGHTMARE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HOUSE? GET OUT OF HERE!" Spring yelled.

"I'm here to send Chi a little message." Nightmare smirked.

"WE FIGURED YOU HAD TAKEN CHICA'S BODY! YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK AND ADMIT THAT YOU KILLED HER!" Spring yelled.

"I'M NOT ADMITTING TO NOTHING! BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! YOU WATCH WHO YOU'RE ACCUSING!" Nightmare roared.

Chi stepped out into plain sight and almost screamed seeing the bear. Nightmare smirked at her.

"Ah Chi, nice to see you! I'll deal with you AFTER I GET RID OF THIS BUNNY!" Nightmare turned back to Spring.

"Spring do something!" Chi whimpered.

"Oh you bet I'm doing something, stay in the room."

"Okay."

Chi raced back inside as the bigger animals got into fighting stances.

"I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE!" Spring yelled.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" Nightmare said.

Chi had shut the door and cringed when she heard the two start fighting and slamming into the walls. Chi had to help, that bear looked tough, maybe she could finally end things tonight...with only the most appropriate weapon she had. Ignoring the sounds of grunts and punches, she headed over to her closet and pulled out the small box with the gun, thankfully it was already loaded. She wanted to end this here and now...but then she thought about killing him now, and never finding out where exactly he hid the body...then again...Fredbear probably knew.

Meanwhile, Spring and Nightmare were duking it out in the hallway, both already bruised up. Nightmare had swiped his large claws several times, only one swipe making it's mark on Spring's chest. Spring had a lot more energy in him and started to dodge most of Nightmare's punches and swipes and getting most of his punches in. Nightmare wasn't as tough as he looked, but he was still strong. But as it seemed it was almost over for Nightmare, he managed to pin Spring against a wall.

"This will teach you fight with me." Nightmare growled.

As he clenched a fist, a bullet grazed his forehead and he jumped back. Both turn to see Chi standing there with the gun aimed at Nightmare.

"Hah...you missed." Nightmare teased.

"It was intentional dumbass." Chi growled.

Nightmare gritted his sharp teeth and stared down Chi who didn't even flinch.

"You're not scared?" Nightmare asked.

"Of you? Of course not! I've seen creepier things in Foxy's room than you." Chi scoffed.

"I'm not liking your attitude."

"Well I don't give a fuck! It's my attitude!"

"Well I'll be sure to snatch it OUT!"

Spring attempted to punch Nightmare again, but Nightmare saw him out of the corner of his eye and grabbed his arm. Spring gulped before Nightmare swung a wicked haymaker breaking Spring's nose and knocking him out. Chi fired again hitting Nightmare in his right shoulder.

"AAUUUGGHHH! YOU BITCH!" Nightmare growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER'S BODY?"

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT! EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T TELL YA!"

"FUCK YOU! I BET YOU ALSO WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER! OR HAVE SOME CONNECTION! TELL ME NOW!"

"NEVER! STOP ACCUSING ME YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Chi went to pull the trigger again but Nightmare grabbed the gun, shoved it to the side and pinned Chi to the wall.

"YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR BEAK RIGHT NOW, I WAS ABOUT TO BREAK IT! I'LL JUST BREAK THE REST OF YOUR FACE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THOSE PATHETIC AND DISGUSTING HUMANS! **YOUR STUPID SISTER SCREWED UP, AND NOW BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY**!"

As Nightmare swung at her, a golden hand grabbed his arm, but it wasn't Spring.

"I think that's enough Nightmare." Fredbear said.

When the two looked at Fredbear, he seemed more...frightening. His eyes had gone black with small white dots in the center.

"Fredbear where did you come from?" Nightmare asked.

"I snuck in while all the fighting was going on, and I'm here to stop it!" Fredbear growled.

He yanked Nightmare's arm away from Chi. Nightmare turned completely to him locking eyes with the other bear.

"This is none of your business Fredbear!" Nightmare growled.

"Any business that involves hurting my friends does become mine! You, Bonnie and Freddy are going too far now!" Fredbear snarled.

This caught Chi by surprise, Bonnie and Freddy really were involved?

"Them too?" Chi asked.

"NO!" Nightmare glared at her.

"YES THEY ARE!" Fredbear shouted.

Nightmare then realized what was going on, Fredbear really was a snitch wasn't he?

"Wait...YOU ACTUALLY TOLD THEM?" Nightmare growled.

"YEAH I DID! EVERYTHING! HOW YOU STOLE THE BODY, RECRUITING BONNIE AND FREDDY, AND MAINLY, **YOU'RE LAB**!" Fredbear growled.

Nightmare was in a full rage, his sharp teeth gritted, his clawed hands balled tightly into fists, his red eyes glowing.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER KEEP SECRETS LIKE THAT FROM MY FRIENDS? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN EVIL PIECE OF SHIT WHO THINKS HE BETTER THAN EVERYONE. AND I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! SO IF YOU WANNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, **LET'S FIGHT!** " Fredbear shouted.

Chi waited as the bears growled at each other, the damage to the hallway was already enough after Springtrap's attempt to fight. Speaking of Spring, Chi noticed that the bunny was starting to lose a lot of blood, at the same time, she had a clear shot to hit Nightmare in the head and kill him...she could only choose one. Fredbear looked behind Nightmare to see Chi looking between them and Spring.

"CHI, SAVE SPRING!" Fredbear yelled.

Nightmare smirked and turned to her as well.

"YEAH CHI, SAVE THAT PATHETIC LOSER! EVEN IF YOU KILL ME NOW, YOU'LL NEVER FIND THE REST OF THE CLUES YOU'RE LOOKING FOR! BESIDES, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO KILL ME!" Nightmare chuckled.

Fredbear punches Nightmare in the face startling Chi for a moment.

"OW! WHY YOU-"

Nightmare cuts himself off and swings at Fredbear but to their shock, Fredbear teleported out of sight letting Nightmare punch the air.

"WHAT?" Chi yelled.

"How did he do that?" Nightmare asked.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Fredbear standing there with his head tilted.

"Looking for me?"

Nightmare backed away in confusion.

"YOU CAN TELEPORT?" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah, I've always can! I just don't use it often." Fredbear shrugged.

Chi realized Fredbear was stalling and went to help Spring who was still unconscious. An ambulance had to be called...again. As she waited, Nightmare was failing to punch Fredbear who kept teleporting in different parts of the hallway.

"STOP DOING THAT! COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL BEAR!" Nightmare shouted.

"No need." Fredbear said.

Nightmare turns around only to get sucker-punched so hard he slides towards the stairs. But Fredbear then teleports right in front of him and punches him again making Nightmare tumble down the stairs. Fredbear teleports down just as Nightmare gets up.

"Enough tricks, are we gonna fight or what?" Nightmare growled.

"Fine then." Fredbear cracked his knuckles.

Fredbear lunges at Nightmare and the two enter a fist-fight which was quickly becoming just Fredbear beating up Nightmare with fast punches. Chi kept the gun with her and tried to wake up Spring, but he wouldn't.

"Come on Spring stay with me. I don't want to lose you, I already lost Chica, Foxy was taken away, and now you're badly hurt. DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!" Chi screamed.

Just then they heard an ambulance outside stopping the brawling bears. Nightmare looked between Fredbear and the door and growled.

"You're dead to me Fredbear." Nightmare growled.

Fredbear was about to lunge again but the paramedics were already busting in, Fredbear guided them upstairs where unfortunately Nightmare escapes out the front door and into the night. Chi slid the gun back into her room not wanting them to think she hurt them. Chi cried in Fredbears' arms as Spring is put on a stretcher and wheeled out to the ambulance. Thankfully he wasn't going to die much to Chi's joy. After they had all gone, Fredbear helped fix up the hallway.

"So...Nightmare escaped?" Chi asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we're gonna get him tomorrow. It's time we finally end this." Fredbear growled.

"Hey thanks for everything, I really appreciate it!"

"No problem Chi, you don't know how good it felt to beat on him."

"Heh...I'm sure you had fun."

"Hey I know the diner closed, but if you want I can open it for just us if you want to get something."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

And so they drove in Chi's car to the diner talking and laughing all the way there.

"That Spring is a keeper, you got a good man!" Fredbear smiled.

"Thanks...I knew he was the one. When I would talk to Chica in my dreams, even she has been proud." Chi sighed.

"You think she liked him too?"

"She better not." Chi chuckled.

Just then a fire-truck flashing its lights and blaring its siren raced by, up ahead was a orange and yellow glow.

"Huh? I wonder what caught on fire." Chi said.

"Should we go check it out?"

Just then Fredbear got a call from Fredrick.

"Hey Fredrick."

 **"Um...dude we got a problem..."**

"What?"

Chi glanced over to Fredbear to see he now had a look of horror on his face, his eyes were huge and his other hand was clenched into a fist.

 **"You got to hurry!"**

"I'll be there!"

Fredbear hung up and turned to Chi who looked nervous.

"Step on it!"

When they got closer to the fire, they spotted Fredrick, Bon and Mangle standing by their cars. And the firetruck was already there with firefighters already putting out the fire, but the problem wasn't how much fire it was, what mattered was _what_ was on fire! Getting out, Chi and Fredbear scrambled over to the others.

"I'm sorry Fredbear." Mangle sighed.

Fredbear moved forwards the towards the building in question, then dropped to his knees.

"Why?"

In front of them all, completely destroyed by the fire...was Fredbear's Family Diner...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh...things aren't looking good for Fredbear now that the diner is destroyed. But who did it? Well actually it's pretty obvious!**_

 _ **Chica: You have an obsession with making people suffer don't you?**_

 _ **Me: You know me so well.**_

 _ **Springtrap: Alright it's finished.**_

 _ **Me: What?  
**_

 ** _Springtrap: I had to tie up Fredbear from rampaging and screaming the whole time._**

 ** _Me: Oh...well then good work!_**

 ** _Springtrap: Thanks, so how much longer is this story?_**

 ** _Me: About 3 more, epilogue included._**

 ** _Springtrap: I don't think I can keep Fredbear tied up that long._**

 ** _Me: WELL JUST TRY!_**


	8. Back Again

Chapter 8: Back Again

As the fire started to go down thanks to the firefighters, Fredbear had to be held back as he tried to rush inside to look at the damage. Once the job was done, the roof of the diner suddenly collapses creating more damage to the diner. The firefighters turned to Fredbear who was crying hard and being comforted by Fredrick. Without a word but with sad faces, the firefighters left the scene. Mangle shook her head, Bon yanked on his ears, Chi face-palmed and Fredrick patted Fredbear on the back. The golden bear walked up closer, so much rage filling his body. Without warning he let out a large ear-piercing bear roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The others cringed specially Bon who's nerves were already making his body shake and now his ears and folded back.

"Fredbear come on, let's go check out the inside." Fredrick suggested.

"Fine." Was all Fredbear could say.

As they all walked in, they saw that the tables and seats were destroyed, the bar was cracked and burned, a few hot spots were left on the floor and of course now there was no roof. Bon and Fredrick helped stand up whatever they could. Chi and Mangle moved away any wreckage into corners, and Fredbear and Fredrick were looking around for anything out of place.

"No doubt Nightmare did this." Fredrick said.

"I figured, thinking this is punishment for me betraying him. I never thought he would sink so low, destroying my place of business, ruining the reputation of this diner. This place was passed down from generation to generation...I wanted to take care of it the best way I could. But now...I've failed. I've failed the diner, I failed my family."

"Fredbear you didn't-"

"Yes I've failed, nothing will bring it back! It's doomed! What could I possibly-"

SLAP!

Everyone turned to the bears when Fredrick slapped Fredbear hard in the face, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE! THIS DINER IS NOT FINISHED! YOU ARE NOT FINISHED! DON'T THINK SO NEGATIVELY!" Fredrick growled.

Fredbear was a little terrified at Fredrick's sudden outburst, but he was right. He couldn't just give up, he was never a quitter, and Nightmare wasn't going to win. And apparently now neither were Bonnie or Freddy. Fredbear smiled and Fredrick backed away seeing that he had gotten through to his friend. As they looked around, Fredbear did once think about remodeling the diner, make it bigger.

"Sorry about that Fredrick, it just hurts to see this place in such a wreck." Fredbear sighed.

"I know, come on it's extremely late. We'll worry about it tomorrow...after we crush Nightmare. I doubt right now he's even at his house, probably in hiding. But I know he'll have his defenses up at the house." Fredrick said.

"True, alright let's go home."

"I'll drive you there."

"Hey Chi, have you seen Spring?" Mangle asked.

Chi looked down at the ground and Fredbear patted her back.

"Well earlier Nightmare invaded my house and got in a fight with Spring. Nightmare badly beat him and now he's in the hospital, but he'll live." Chi sighed.

Mangle, Bon and Fredrick were surprised.

"Ugh, when will all of this stop? My nerves can't take it!" Bon pulled on his ears again.

The others noticed Bon really was a bit of a wreck, being woken late at night to see his favorite place being burned down...too much! His left eye was twitching, his ears moved back in forth and his fist clenched tightly at his sides.

"Bon you should get home and rest. You don't have to worry about defeating Nightmare if you don't want to." Fredbear said.

"Yeah I just need to go. There's too much going on and I can't deal with it right now." Bon said.

Before anyone could speak, Bon was already in his car and sped off.

"Yep, those nerves have made him worse now." Mangle shook her head.

Over the years Mangle had gotten more irritated over Bon's constant complaining about his nerves, sometimes she just wanted to punch him so hard that maybe it'd fix him...then again...it may take a good beatdown to do the job. Chi and Fredbear smirked.

"Oh like how you used to have anger issues when we were kids and complained how everyone got on your nerves?" Chi teased.

"Ugh, I thought we were never going to mention that again!" Mangle growled.

"Yo got more angry than Foxy ever could!" Fredrick teased.

Mangle gritted her teeth at Fredrick making him flinch. But Chi and Fredbear were laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mangle stomped a foot.

"AHA! YOU STILL HAVE THEM!" Chi pointed at her.

Mangle stormed up to Chi's beakless face.

"You'll be feeling my anger if you stop laughing." Mangle growled.

No one took their arguments seriously since they were only fooling around. Chi and Chica together were a devious duo...but add Mangle...and they were the triple terror of doom. That and they argued over petty things such as what to watch on TV, what to eat or even what time to go see a movie. Chi kept her devilish grin while Mangle looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Or what vixen?" Chi challenged.

The boys covered their mouths in shock.

"Alright then tough girl here's what we can do. Me, you, gym, boxing." Mangle said.

"Challenge accepted. It's been awhile, just get ready to lose. Besides I've been meaning to work out." Chi said.

"Hopefully Spring won't miss out." Fredbear whispered to Fredrick.

"I know right?" Frederick chuckled.

After taking one last glance at the burned down diner, everyone went back home, hoping tomorrow would end this terrible crisis. Chi wanted to visit Spring in the hospital but it was past visit hours. Back at home, she decided to take a look inside Chica's bedroom. Inside, everything looked the same since before she was killed. Even her favorite cupcake plushy sat on her bed, just staring off into space.

"I know how you feel sometimes." Chi sighed.

Closing the door she went back to bed hoping nothing else would happen. _As she dreamed, she found herself walking around completely black area, she couldn't see Chica anywhere._

 _"Chica? You there? I think tomorrow is the day we finally finish this off." Chi said._

 _"..."_

 _"I guess she doesn't feel like talking."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yep, probably not."_

 _Chi thought about trying to wake up by blinking or wiggling, but she couldn't, and she wasn't going to punch herself. She started to walk forwards into nothingness, she couldn't even hear her own footsteps. She started to get a little nervous._

 _"Chica? Are you mad about something? I know I could've taken the shot, but Spring was in trouble and I had to save him, plus I needed confirmation." Chi said._

 _"..."_

 _"Ugh...what's going on?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Stop."_

 _Chi halted and looked around, she had heard a demonic like voice...but it sounded kinda like Chica. Chi rubbed her eyes and looked around again, nothing was there._

 _"Who said that? Chica?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Give up."_

 _"What?"_

 _"GIVE UP!"_

 _Chi jumped when a bright yellow glow appeared in front of her, followed by heaving breathing. Chi whimpered and took a few steps back._

 _"Just give up...you don't have a chance at succeeding." The person spoke._

 _"Who are you? And why are you in my dream?" Chi pointed._

 _"Ah my dear girl, this isn't a dream, it's a NIGHTMARE!"_

 _Suddenly the rest of the figure appeared and to Chi's shock it was some nightmarish version of Chica. It was a bit bigger than her with one eye glowing, spiked feathers all over her body, several rows of razor sharp teeth, long sharp claws and Chica's favorite shirt that said "LET'S EAT!" completely torn up._

 _"Chica? Is that you?" Chi asked._

 _"NO IT'S NOT! I'M NOT YOUR CHICA! BUT INSTEAD A NIGHTMARE VERSION THAT HAS COME TO GIVE YOU SOME SMART ADVICE! STOP TRYING TO SAVE CHICA! YOU'RE ONLY DOOMING YOURSELF!" Nightmare Chica growled._

 _Chi hated being told that, she immediately became angry and less afraid._

 ** _I'm gonna be desperate..._**

 ** _Never Lose... Hurry..._**

 ** _Never Lose... Hurry..._**

 _"I know what I'm doing! I'm not gonna let some freak like you tell me what to do." Chi growled._

 _"Oh really? Well then, I guess I'll have to show you just who's boss! HUMANITY IS A LOSS! AND YOU'VE NOW JOINED THEM! NIGHTMARE HAS THE RIGHT IDEA! YOU WILL SOON LEARN THAT!"_

 _"FUCK YOU! NOW WHERE'S THE REAL CHICA?"_

 _"Oh I'm not sure, maybe she's in the same position as you, ABOUT TO BE POUNDED!"_

 _Nightmare Chica swung at Chi who did a backflip before Nightmare Chica swung her claws and narrowly swiped Chi's chest. Chi knew she had to run so she did, but she didn't know how far._

 _"COME BACK HERE!"_

 ** _I believe in my future, farewell to the shadow,_**

 ** _It was my place to live, but now I need your hand._**

 ** _Lead me out with your light, I have breathed in_**

 ** _The disgusting air of darkness, but I never lose out_**

 _Chi kept running while hearing Nightmare Chica's insults._

 _"YOU'RE PATHETIC! NONE OF THIS WOULD'NT HAPPENED IF YOU WOULD'VE STOPPED CHICA FROM GOING TO THE BANK LATE AT NIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHOWS YOU JUST HOW MUCH YOU CARE FOR THAT CRAZY BITCH!"_

 ** _To the pressure, everything's just like,_**

 ** _An illusion, I'll be losing you, before long._**

 _Suddenly...everything changed. Chi stopped on a dime and spun around making Nightmare Chica stop as well._

 _"Say...that...again..."_

 _"No need!"_

 _Nightmare Chica went to punch her again, but amazingly Chi grabbed the bigger fist, much to Nightmare's Chica shock._

 _"You're not even real. You're nothing but a twisted joke of a nightmare." Chi growled._

 ** _Never Lose... Hurry... Never Lose_**

 _Chi then pulls Nightmare Chica forwards before punching her straight in the chest, and the nightmare exploded in a cloud of yellow dust leaving Chi alone again...or so she thought. Hidden under the dust was the ghost of Chica who staggered around. Chi ran to her and hugged her._

 ** _I never lose my confidence_**

 ** _I know you are supporting me,_**

 _"Chica what happened?" Chi asked._

 _"I guess the negative force within me took over for awhile. You having a nightmare ended up changing me. You don't believe anything she said do ya?" Chica asked._

 _"No way. And tomorrow we're gonna end this."  
_

 _"Thank you Chi."_

 _Suddenly Chi saw for a few seconds a strange white vertical line that slowly starts to grow wider and longer, like some sort of rip in this realm...what did this mean? What could possibly be through that rip?_

 ** _Supporting me... supporting me..._**

 ** _I'll be losing you before long._**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

6AM

Chi awoke startled by her alarm clock...speaking of the alarm clock, why was it set to 6 in the morning? She didn't even remember setting it at all.

"Good one Chica." Chi scoffed.

A few hours later, Chi drove to the hospital to check up on Spring. The bunny was laying in bed eating some breakfast made for him and was watching TV. Chi saw that the door was open and stepped right on in.

"Hey Spring, feeling better?" Chi asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. But are you? What happened to Nightmare?"

"Oh he got away, but we plan to storm his house later."

"Sweet, just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, but the real bad news is that Nightmare burned down the diner."

"WHAT? HOW COULD HE? IS FREDBEAR OKAY?"

"Yes he's fine, calm down. Later this week he plans to do some remodeling."

Most of Spring's injuries had healed and he had a bandage over his nose, it was still gonna be sore for awhile. Chi walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you." Chi said.

"I missed you too!" Spring smiled.

"So when are you able to leave?"

"Well they were expecting one of you to come get me today, so I guess I can leave now." Spring shrugged.

"Alright, let's get you up."

Chi helped up Spring and he rubbed the bandage on his nose. Chi plucked him on the chin.

"Bad bunny! leave the bandage alone!" Chi spoke like she was his mother.

Spring just pouted as they left the hospital. Chi was about to turn on the road to her house when she gets a text message.

 **Mangle: I'll be waiting at the gym, don't chicken out!"**

"Oh no she didn't." Chi smirked.

"What?"

They turned down another path heading towards the local gym.

"Mangle challenged me to do some sparring so I'm gonna do it. She used chicken as an insult."

"Yep, that calls for a rumble. But I'm not surprised, you two always do the most ridiculous stuff while me and Chica would just watch."

At the gym, they found Fredbear and Mangle who were the only ones there. Spring had decided to go lift some weights to get his strength back up while Fredbear would count for him. Mangle was already waiting in the ring wearing some pink boxing gloves. Chi picked out some blue boxing gloves and jumped right in.

"Didn't think you would show." Mangle said.

"Why would I miss this? After all, I'll need some training before we smash Nightmare." Chi pounded her fists together.

"I wonder if he's crying."

"I'd want to see that."

"Alright enough talk! FIGHT ME!"

"HERE I COME FOX!"

Meanwhile at the weights, Fredbear and Spring chuckled at the two playfully brawling girls in the ring.

"Heh...those two are so much trouble." Fredbear shook his head.

"You have no idea." Spring sighed.

"Well I never knew them as long as you did. Were they really that bad?"

"Sometimes I had thoughts of never taking that plate of pizza and cupcakes...but hey, at least I'm not their brother."

"True."

They were interrupted by the girls' complaints.

"OW! THERE'S NO PULLING FUR IN BOXING!"

"WELL LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU DIDN'T PULL FEATHERS EITHER!"

The boys cringed when the girls ended up dropping to the ground where they started rolling around wrestling with the gloves still on.

"Wow...didn't know we'd finally get to see some WWE live!" Fredbear said.

"She we uh...intervene?"

"Eh...give a few more minutes."

During their wait...across town, Nightmare was talking with Bonnie and Freddy in an ally. The two looked a little annoyed by the fact that Nightmare had burnt down the diner, but Nightmare looked like he was either panicking, or resisting to maul somebody.

"Look, those idiots will be on me at some point today. I can't let that happen, and that's where you come in! I want you to go around the city and capture them before they can get to my house!" Nightmare ordered them.

"Dude, it's pretty hot today, surely you don't expect us to-"

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?" Nightmare growled at Freddy.

He rammed Freddy into the wall pinning him, Bonnie angrily tried to separate them but Nightmare punched him hard in the gut.

"YOU BOTH WILL DO AS I SAY! I CAN GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE WEATHER! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT FREDBEAR, CHI AND THOSE OTHERS ARE OUT OF THE PICTURE! I PLAN TO LAUNCH MY DEVICE TODAY! IT'S UP AND READY, AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME! IF YOU TWO BETRAY ME I'LL HAVE TWO ROUNDS TO PUT IN YOUR HEADS!" Nightmare threatened.

"Yes sir." Freddy and Bonnie grumbled.

"Now go!"

The two leave into their cars and head off in different directions, Nightmare decided to head home to check up on the device and remember his plan for Chica's body. Back at the gym, Fredbear and Spring were getting a little bored, Spring even yawned.

"Okay now?"

"Now!"

The girls watched in horror as Spring and Fredbear leaped into the air and were prepared to pounce on them!

"What?" Mangle asked.

"Oh shit." Chi gulped.

Spring and Fredbear landed right on the girls knocking them in a daze and the boys laughed.

"WE WIN!" They high-foured.

The girls just groaned in defeat. Without being spotted by Bonnie or Freddy, everyone went their own separate ways for a few hours. Later Spring, Mangle went to Chi's house to discuss the plan, however Bon and Fredrick were apparently busy. They all sat in the living room listening carefully to Chi.

"So, I think it would be better if two of us go after Bonnie and Freddy, no doubt Nightmare may try to kill us before we can get there, so we need them distracted." Chi explained.

"And by distracted you mean..." Spring waited for an answer.

"Killed on sight." She finished.

The others were surprised, they knew she would want to may them pay, but they thought she was only going for killing Nightmare, and having the other two arrested.

"Wouldn't being arrested be enough?" Mangle asked.

Chi just sent Mangle a cold glare and Mangle recoiled back a bit, Chi was extremely serious. The others figured it was best not to disagree with her, especially in this situation.

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to handle Nightmare." Fredbear said.

"Yeah but I still want the final shot." Chi said.

"Chi listen, we don't want you taking on Nightmare all by yourself, just like last night, he easily overpowered you even with the gun. You're gonna need us, remember that." Fredbear said.

Chi sighed, she knew they were right. She wouldn't even last that long in a fist-fight with that bear, she saw the damage he did to Spring, that could've been her as well. She shuttered to think of the consequences. A rush a wind blew through an open window signaling Chica's presence.

"We're ending this now Chica." Chi whispered.

"We need to try and get Bon and Fredrick to join, though Bon's nerves might explode and Fredrick doesn't like to get involved in murders." Mangle said.

"Try to contact them." Fredbear asked.

"I'll get Bon over with first."

Mangle called Bon, though she got a much stranger greeting from him.

 **"WHAT NOW?"**

Mangle recoiled from her cell phone and the others flinched, what was Bon angry for?

"Um Bon, we're planning to get rid our enemies...think you can help?"

 **"UGH! MY NERVES ARE TOO SCREWED UP AS IT IS! ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT I'M DEALING WITH NOW!"**

"What's wrong?"

 **"TELL ME WHY THAT PURPLE BUNNY IS STANDING ACROSS THE STREET FROM MY HOUSE TRYING TO SEE IN? HE'S PROBABLY HERE TO KILL ME, THAT DAMN NIGHTMARE MUST BE BEHIND THIS! OH MY NERVES, MY FUCKING NERVES!"**

"Bon calm the hell down-"

 **"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN ANYONE CALM DOWN IN THE FACE OF DEATH! I BET THAT BROWN BEAR WILL BE TRYING TO FIGHT FREDRICK AS WELL!"**

"Look I'll come over to help."

 **"WELL MAKE IT SNAPPY! I THINK HE'S ABOUT TO COME OVER!"**

Bon hung up and Mangle looked at the bewildered others.

"What happened?" Chi asked.

"Bonnie is about to invade Bon's house, I'm going to help. And teach that nerve-corrupted bunny some manners." Mangle growled.

"You want us to come?" Spring asked.

"No. Go and take care of Nightmare, I'll catch up!"

Before anyone could argue, Mangle rushed out of the house and got into her car. She peeled down the road and towards the street over. With Bon, he was hiding in his room as Bonnie banged on the door.

"OPEN UP BUNNY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Bonnie called.

Bon had a pistol in one hand and his phone in the other. He wasn't going to die by this bunny's paws, or anyone for that matter. He cringed when Bonnie lost his patience and busts open the door.

"COME OUT HERE! YOUR DAYS OF SIDING WITH DISGUSTING HUMANS IS OVER! IT'S NIGHTMARE'S ORDERS!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fuck those orders." Bon whispered.

Bon needed to end this now, he moved towards his doorway, he could see Bonnie down the hall searching through the living room and knocking things over. Bonnie apparently did not have a gun on him...why? Didn't matter though, Bon did and he was going to use it. Expecting Mangle to arrive shortly and ignoring his nerves, Bon revealed himself by stepping into the hallway.

"HEY YOU!" Bon pointed.

Bon and Bonnie entered a staredown.

"There you are! Nightmare has sent me orders to kill you...and I will happily do that." Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"Go ahead and try!" Bon aimed his gun.

"Really? You want it to end this so quickly?" Bonnie smirked.

"So?"

"Nightmare told me about that lucky punch you got, bet ya can't do it to me."

Bon's hand with the gun trembled, he could really end this right now...but did he want to do the quick death without at least showing Bonnie wrong? His nerves were making his whole body shake to the point that before he could make a decision, the gun slipped out of his hands. Bonnie took that chance and raced straight at him. Bon ducked just in time when Bonnie swung and punched the wall instead. Bonnie stuck out a foot and knocked the gun down the hall. Bon quickly punched Bonnie in the chest before giving him an uppercut.

Bonnie angrily tackles Bon to the ground and punches him twice in the face. Bon jabs his fingers into Bonnie's eyes making him scream allowing Bon to scramble away from him and retreated to his room where Bonnie staggered in still rubbing his eyes. Bon grabbed a metal baseball bat under his bat ready to swing.

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!" Bonnie yelled.

Unknown to them, Mangle had arrived quietly and was now aiming the gun at Bonnie's head.

"Sorry Bonnie, purple just isn't our color." Mangle yelled.

"Huh?"

POW!

Bon jumped back as the bullet goes straight through the back of Bonnie's head and he falls down onto the floor dying before he even hits the ground, blood spilled everywhere. Mangle dropped the gun and Bon dropped the bat.

"Guess that's one down. Too bad it took two people to put down one dumb bunny." Mangle sighed.

"Pfft, sure whatever, took you long enough! I almost finished him off myself." Bon snorted.

What happened next was Bon getting sucker-punched by Mangle. She had enough of his complaining and smart attitude when his nerves were through the roof.

"I DID MY BEST YOU NERVE-ROTTEN PUNK! WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS GET THOSE NERVES UNDER CONTROL! YOU COMPLAIN TOO DAMN MUCH AND I AM SICK YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE!"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T STOP MY NERVES!"

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU STOP TRYING!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO GET INVOLVED WITH THIS SITUATION ANYMORE! I'M DONE!"

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE GETTING INVOLVED WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"OH YEAH?"

Bon slowly started to raise a fist and Mangle got in his face.

"DO IT BON! DO IT AND I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Mangle growled.

Just as the two about to fight, Bon received a call from Fredrick.

"Fredrick what's up?"

 **"HELP! FREDDY IS ON MY TAIL! I'M TRYING TO RACE AWAY FROM HIM!"**

"Where are you?"

 **"I'M ALMOST AT THE DINER, I WAS GOING TO TRY AND HIDE IN THE LITTLE BASEMENT DOWNSTAIRS!"**

"We're coming!"

Bon hung up and faced Mangle.

"We're not done here, but Fredrick needs help." Bon said.

"Fine, but we're taking my car it's faster than your shitty wreck."

"Bite me."

"Oh I will later don't you worry about that."

Fredrick sped down the road just a block from the diner, Freddy was behind him trying to ram him. He had to get off the road before Freddy did it for him. Seeing the diner, he braked hard causing Freddy to swerve out of the way. With his seat-belt already off, Fredrick lunged out of the car and raced inside what was left of the diner. Now he had to find that hidden door to the basement. Unfortunately, Freddy was already racing in as well.

"TIME TO END THIS FREDRICK! NIGHTMARE WANTS YOU DEAD, AND I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Freddy yelled.

"WHY LISTEN TO HIM?" Fredrick asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S RIGHT, IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE DID THIS!"

Fredrick stood his ground and put his fists up, Freddy did the same.

"WELL I'M NOT DYING TODAY!"

"I'LL CHANGE THAT!"

Two bears charged at each other and started to fight by punching or throwing any leftover debris at each other like broken stools, plates, cups and other stuff. At one point Fredrick took a knife and tried to stab Freddy but the bear reflected it with his own claws before they got into a tug-o-war over the knife. Fredrick quickly kicked Freddy in the chest and the knife dropped to the floor. Then he tackled Freddy on the ground and pummeled him just as Mangle and Bon arrive.

"FREDRICK YOU OKAY?" Mangle asked.

"I'm fine!" Fredrick looked at them.

Freddy then punches Fredrick between his eyes and knocks him on his back. Mangle and Bon square off with Freddy while Fredrick noticed something above, a large wooden support beam on the ceiling was about to come down, it was hovering over Freddy. It looks like it needed just one final push. Fredrick found a small piece of wood nearby and threw it up, it was a direct hit, the support beam fell down towards Freddy.

"Goodbye Fazbear!" Fredrick tipped his hat.

"Huh?"

The support beam comes down over Freddy's head smashing it in and killing him instantly. Silence filled the air...at least until Bon and Mangle started arguing again.

"Now where were we?" Bon snarled.

"OH SHUT UP! IT'S OVER NOW!" Mangle argued.

"BUT MY NERVES ARE STILL HERE!"

"WELL I'LL KNOCK THEM OUT OF YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"OH FUCK OFF!"

Mangle instantly tackled Bon and Fredrick quickly over to break up the fight, though with some difficulty.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! LOOK, BOTH OF YOU NEED HELP! BON YOU NEED TO GET SOME MEDICATION AND MANGLE YOU NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES! BOTH OF YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE BABIES AND GROW UP! WE HAVE A FRIEND TO AVENGE AND WE CAN'T LET YOUR OWN PERSONAL PROBLEMS GET IN THE WAY!" Fredrick yelled.

The two looked embarrassed and pouted. They knew Fredrick was right, but they didn't want to admit it.

"Now we need to hope Chi, Fredbear and Spring are handling Nightmare!" Fredrick growled.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Now then everyone, the time has come, time to find out if Nightmare killed Chica, or was it someone else.**_

 _ **Chica: THE PRESSURE IS KILLING ME...AGAIN!**_

 _ **Me: But you already know.**_

 _ **Chica: True...BUT STILL!**_

 _ **Me: Want to go get some pizza?**_

 _ **Chica: PIZZA!**_

 ** _The lyrics from "Supporting Me" are owned by Crush40 and also in Sonic Adventure 2 and the 3ds version of Sonic Generations._**


	9. Hello, Sweet Sister

_**After this chapter, I will be posting the short epilogue to wrap everything up! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Hello, Sweet Sister

Racing towards Nightmare's house in Chi's car, Fredbear explained where everything was located inside the house and the possible defenses he could have. Chi had made sure her pistol was loaded and had nothing but revenge on her mind. Fredbear sat next to her explaining and Spring sat in the back looking out for any signs of Nightmare trying a sneak attack.

"So his room will be in the far back of the house on the right, inside will be a button on the wall activating the trap door. Nightmare was very smart and surely we'd have some obstacles to get by. I just wish I knew what! Nightmare was always secretive of his technology." Fredbear said.

"Hmph, surely we can handle it. We really have no choice to fight against it." Spring said.

"We'll take care of it, are we almost there?" Chi asked.

"Yeah, should be about-"

"WATCH OUT!"

A car rams into them from behind, then some shots were fired at their car. Spring looked out the window seeing an enraged Nightmare right on their bumper driving with a gun in one hand. Chi pressed on the gas pedal speeding away, but Nightmare managed to keep up.

"Shit..." Fredbear face-palmed.

He took off his hat and gave it to Spring.

"Spring, hold this a minute."

"Sure, wait what are you gonna do?" Spring asked.

Fredbear's eyes went black and white before he leaned out the window and blasted a golden orb from his hand making Nightmare swerve out of the way!

"WOAH!" Spring gasped.

"You can do that?" Chi asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Golden eyed them.

Nightmare shook away his shock and fired at him, but Fredbear destroyed the bullets with more orbs. Fredbear tried to destroy Nightmare's tires, but they had to turn down a few roads making him lose aim. Nightmare fired one shot through the back windshield and Spring ducked just in time. The next shot hit the back right tire of Chi's car making her swerve a bit.

"AAHH! DAMN IT!" Chi growled.

"WE'RE JUST ABOUT THERE!" Fredbear said.

Fredbear could see Nightmare's house in the distance, he needed to buy some time. But Nightmare had other plans, he sped up and did a pit maneuver causing the three to spin out and scream. The car raced onto the sidewalk and crashed into some bushes sending them into the air. Nightmare realized he made a mistake when the car was launched at his own house. Fredbear grabbed Chica and Spring before leaping out of the car and creating a floating platform that lowered them to the ground. Chi's car crashed into the upper floor of Nightmare's house and fell into the living room. The three jumped out of the way of falling pieces of the house.

"Aw, my car!" Chi whined.

"We'll get it fixed later, we got fur to rip up." Spring cracked his knuckles.

They saw Nightmare still in his car completely horrified by the destruction! Suddenly some flashing red lights were lit up inside the house and a lazer grid blocked the door.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!" Nightmare growled.

"WE'RE GONNA DESTROY YOU IN A MINUTE!" Spring growled.

Nightmare's did a burnout before charging at them with his car.

"Is he serious?" Chi looked unimpressed.

They jumped out of the way just as Nightmare almost made contact with them and rammed straight into the house destroying the door and the security panel hidden within it dropping the grid. But that panel was only for the front, he had another for his room. Nightmare had jumped out of his car just in time and faced the others.

"It seems Bonnie and Freddy have failed me, no matter, they were useless anyway. I'll simply get rid of you three myself." Nightmare snarled.

"How? You couldn't even beat me on your best day!" Fredbear growled.

"You cheated last time because you were using your strange powers. Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Because I knew you'd try to use me for your own personal gain...and now I'm gonna use them for my own. But if you want a fair fight, I'll happily give you one RIGHT NOW!" Fredbear put up his fists.

Chi still had her gun in one hand and aimed it at Nightmare.

"NIGHTMARE WE'VE HAD ENOUGH! EITHER YOU GIVE UP CHICA'S BODY AND ADMIT THAT YOU KILLED HER, OR I'LL SIMPLY GO DOWN THERE MYSELF!" Chi yelled.

"Like you would have a chance. My other security system is still functioning, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT DOWN THERE!" Nightmare laughed.

Then Chi shoots Nightmare in the foot followed by Fredbear sucker-punching him hard in the face.

"YOU TWO GO AND FIND THE BASE! THAT DEVICE COULD LAUNCH ANY MINUTE NOW! I'LL HOLD OFF NIGHTMARE!" Fredbear yelled.

Chi and Spring nod before hopping over Nightmare's car and heading into the house. Chi remembered they had to go down the hallway and to the final door on the left. With Fredbear not using his powers, he and Nightmare were almost evenly matched and they brawled in the front yard. But Nightmare managed to break free from Fredbear and get inside the house, Fredbear catches up and rams him into a wall.

"I SHOULD'VE NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" Nightmare yelled.

"I SHOULD'VE NEVER BEFRIENDED YOU!" Fredbear yelled back.

The bears fought all over the living room, kitchen and eventually the hallway where Chi and Spring were trying to figure out the code on the security panel next to Nightmare's door, more lazer grids were present.

"What could the code be?" Chi wondered.

"NO TIME!" Spring yelled.

He slammed his fist into the panel so hard it cackled with electricity and exploded knocking down the lazers and the door opened. Chi saw the large red button on the wall and hit it. They looked back out of the room.

"FREDBEAR WE GOT IT OPEN, COME ON!" Chi yelled.

Fredbear and Nightmare fighting ferociously in the hallway but it appeared that Fredbear was winning. Spring decided to take action and throw a chair from the room at Nightmare knocking him down. Nightmare scrambled up and raced into the kitchen where Chi's totaled car was at and grabbed a gun laying on the counter. He came out firing at them but they were already entering the room again. Fredbear fired another orb before the three jumped down into the trap door, Nightmare not far behind. As they landed on a platform, Fredbear ran to the front to bring up the panel, it rose up and Fredbear pressed a small green buton.

"So this will take us to the lab?" Chi asked.

"Yeah, the lab is actually buried under a rural area of town, thankfully this platform is really quick." Fredbear said.

As they moved down the glowing hallway, they saw that Nightmare was nowhere to be seen. Didn't he come down the trapdoor?

"Where did Nighmare go?" Spring asked.

"Ugh...he's planning something, we need to hurry." Fredbear said.

 **"OPERATION ANTHRO TAKEOVER WILL BE READY TO LAUNCH IN 10 MINUTES!"** A computer voice announced.

"OH NO!' They shouted.

"COME ON YOU HUNK OF JUNK MOVE IT!" Fredbear shoved the lever forward some more almost breaking it.

 **"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! COMMENCING LOCKDOWN!"**

Doors started to close behind them making Chi and Spring panic, but Fredbear smirked when they made it to the last door which opened automatically, they had finally arrived in the massive lab. Jumping off the platform, Fredbear escorted them to the deadly human-destroying device. Spring looked unimpressed immediately.

"That's it? A hat?" Spring face-palmed.

"That's what I thought at first, but trust me this thing is no joke. It will kill all the humans in this city if we don't destroy it now." Fredbear said.

Clenching his fists, a golden aura covered his body before he grabbed the clear dome surrounding the device and unleashed a wave energy around the room.

"What will this do?" Chi asked.

"Simply destroying it will blow up the entire neighborhood, I'm draining the energy from it so it will be powerless, then we can destroy it." Fredbear explained.

Chi noticed a pipe on the ground connected to the podium the device was on and it went into the wall right beside a door.

"Hey guys I'm gonna check out this door." Chi pointed.

"Be careful." Spring said.

As Chi went inside, she came to probably the most traumatizing thing she'd ever see. The pipe was connected to a cryo chamber in the middle of the room, and that chamber...held Chica's body. Chi went wide eyed and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spring and Fredbear turn to the noise.

"CHI ARE YOU OKAY?" Spring yelled.

"IT'S CHICA! SHE'S HERE! AAAHHH!" Chi screamed.

With Fredbear unable to stop what he was doing, Spring raced inside and gasped seeing the tube. Chi was clawing at the tube in horror leaving claw marks all over it. Chica was frozen in the chamber. The bullet hole still present in her chest.

"CHICA! CHICA NO! WHY! FUCK YOU NIGHTMARE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS SHIT? WHY MY SISTER?" Chi broke down.

Spring raced over and grabbed her into a hug before looking around for some kind of panel, they had to get her out. Suddenly he found a panel by the wall marked: CRYO CHAMBER. As Spring's golden finger grazed the button, an electric surge was sent through his body before a large pincer came out of the wall and grabbed him.

"SPRING!" Chi screamed.

Spring was then tossed into the cryo chamber next to Chica's and locked in. He banged on the glass but it was no use. Chi was about to find some way to help when she heard a voice coming from a door opposite of her. It opened to reveal someone she really wanted to kill right now.

"YOU!" Chi yelled.

Out came Nightmare evilly chuckling with his hands behind his back.

"Oh you silly little bitch." Nightmare gritted his teeth.

Chi stood aiming his gun at him, only for Nightmare to bring out his gun and aimed it at her. Spring watched from inside in horror.

"How did you get down here?" Chica asked.

"I made multiple paths to get here, you think I'm stupid enough to make one?" Nightmare said.

Chi just gritted her sharp teeth and gripped the gun tighter.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE! AND I WANT CHICA'S BODY BACK!" Chica yelled.

"NO! NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING! YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE! AFTER I GET DONE WITH YOU TWO, I'LL GO AFTER FREDBEAR BEFORE HE CAN DESTROY MY DEVICE! I WILL WIN IN THE END! JUST FUCKING GIVE UP ALREADY!"

"NO! I CAME TOO FAR TO JUST BACK OUT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST!"

"PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOOT ME AGAIN! YOU GOT LUCKY ON MY FOOT AND SHOULDER! BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME!"

Spring continued to bang on the glass angrily, annoying Nightmare.

"Ugh, he's so annoying."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Chi then takes the shot, but only grazing Nightmare's arm, at the same time, Nightmare shoots as well but the bullet grazes Chi's shoulder. However it was enough to startle Chi so much the gun slips from her talons and it falls to the ground. Chi tumbles down onto her butt and Nightmare laughs.

"Pathetic."

He then grabs Chi's gun and tosses it and his own gun behind him. Then he presses a button on the panel that started up the cryo chamber Spring was in.

"NO!" Chi yelled.

Spring yelled in a panic as he started to feel cold. As Chi got up, she only got a punch to the face knocking her into a wall. Nightmare came in front of her with his fists clenched.

"I'm gonna make this a slow death by beating you until all the blood drains from your body!" Nightmare growled.

Chi punched him back in the mouth but it barely did anything before he punched her in the chest, then again in the face, spit and blood flying out. She fell on all fours and coughed.

 **"OPERATION ANTHRO TERMINATED! "**

Suddenly Fredbear came busting through the door and sucker-punched Nightmare away from Chi.

"CHI YOU OKAY?" Fredbear asked.

Chi looked up at him crying and he realized she wasn't. Nightmare was enraged seeing him again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nightmare asked.

"Oh just this."

Fredbear held out the hat-like device which was completely drained of energy and smashed it on the ground, Nightmare roared in anger.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I'LL MURDER YOU ALL FOR THIS!"

Fredbear fired an orb at Nightmare knocking him back some more, hitting the panel for Spring's cryo chamber and releasing him. Spring fell the ground clutching himself, he was freezing.

"Spring you okay?" Chi asked.

"Just cold, but are you?" Spring asked standing up.

"I'll be okay for now." Chi coughed up some more blood.

Fredbear saw Chica's body in the cryo chamber and rage filled him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO CHICA?" Fredbear growled.

Nightmare got ready to fight as the three got ready as well. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and loud ghostly moaning could be heard.

"What's happening?" Spring asked.

Chi recognized that moaning...and she smirked.

"Uh oh...Nightmare you've done it now." She grinned.

Nightmare did not like that look on her face, the moaning grew louder and the lights flickered faster.

"WHAT IS IT?" Nightmare growled.

"CHICA IS PISSED!" Chi yelled.

Before anyone could comment, Nightmare is jumped by a phantom version of Chica that flashes in his face before disappearing.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He falls to the ground clutching his stomach as his heart beats faster and faster. Chi races up to Nightmare with her retrieved gun and points it at him. He now looked terrified.

"NIGHTMARE! TELL ME NOW! DID YOU KILL CHICA? TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

"CHICA CAN'T BE PUT TO REST WITHOUT YOU TELLING ME!"

"..."

"NIGHTMARE!"

"ALRIGHT I DID IT! I DID IT! I KILLED THAT BITCH IN COLD BLOOD!" Nightmare screamed.

Everything died down...no more flickering lights, no more moaning, no more noise. Spring and Fredbear just stood their in shock. Chi couldn't stop the tears streaming down her eyes, but she kept a firm grip on the gun. She had to stay under control.

"H-how did it g-g-go down." She growled.

Nightmare kept an angry look as he told her what happened.

"I got Bonnie and Freddy to survey the bank and see if there was a good way onto the roof. Bonnie checked for that staircase by the bathrooms and make sure the door was open. Later I told them to have her distracted while I get into position, so they talked with her just as she was getting in her car. Before that I had Freddy slash her tires just in case. And so after I was ready, they left, just for the heck of it I waited until she got in to see the flats, and as soon as she got out...BANG!" Nightmare explained with such pride.

His tone while talking about it was irritating the three to no end. Nightmare just smirked and Chi moved the gun in closer.

"How can you be so evil, killing others just because they think differently. She was so young...so full of joy and happiness, and you took that all away, you took her from them, and took her...from ME!" Chi growled.

The lights flickered again making Nightmare remember some strange entity was with them.

"So that would be her?" Nightmare asked terrified again.

"Yeah...too bad you'll be down in the pits of hell so you won't see her."

Nightmare roared and lunged when-

BOOM!

Chi fired and the bullet went right through Nightmare's head...killing him instantly. But she wasn't done, she let out a cry and unloaded her gun into Nightmare's body. Then she threw the gun onto his face and fell to her knees crying. Spring helped her up and into a hug as Fredbear freed Chica's body from the cryo chamber. Suddenly the phantom version of Chica appeared in front of them all making Chi stop crying.

"Chica?" Chi asked.

Chica winked before she jumped straight at Chi's body causing her eyes and mouth to turn white and she floated in the air, much to Fredbear and Spring's confusion.

 _Chi and Chica found themselves back in the dream realm, they both saw that the white line from earlier has grown big enough to fit them both through, some air came from inside._

 _"Chica what is that?" Chi asked._

 _"I think I figured it out, while it's extremely rare, I think...I've been given...a second chance." Chica gasped._

 _"Wait...you mean...you have the decision to move on or...come back?" Chi also gasped._

 _"I think so, that white space is our way out of this realm."_

 _They look at the white space, then at each other. Tears ran down both of their faces...and they smiled._

 _"You know...I'd take that chance." Chi shrugged._

 _"So would I..." Chica nodded._

 _They took each other's hands and raced into the space._ The white light in Chi's body shot straight out of her and she landed back on the ground being caught by Spring. The light zoomed straight towards Chica's corpse and absorbed through her chest. And suddenly...to everyone's bewilderment...the body started to shutter. The feathers glowed and the head twitched. Finally after the glowing and shaking stopped, the eyes opened.

"No...way..." Spring grabbed his head.

"It's...impossible." Fredbear said.

Chica...was alive again...

"Chica?" Chi said again.

Chica just stared at her for a moment, before a smile spreads across her beak.

"Chi...I'm not going anywhere." She smirked.

"CHICA YOU'RE ALIVE AGAIN!" Chi screamed.

Both chickens jumped at each other and hugged tightly wild spinning around squealing with joy, only for Chi to recoil from Chica's cold body.

"I can't believe this...I thought you were going to move on." Chi said.

"Apparently I was given a second chance...unlike this asshole." Chica pointed to Nightmare's body.

Fredbear picked up Nightmare's body and threw it into the cryo chamber and activated it freezing the body forever.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. Grab a hold of me." Fredbear held out his hands.

They all grabbed Fredbear's hands and he teleported them all outside the house.

"Thanks Fredbear, seriously you could've told us you had all these powers." Chi said.

"Eh, I figured if a lot of people knew they'd take advantage of me. Though my powers aren't able to repair my diner, just think what Nightmare could've done." Fredbear shrugged.

"True...but now let's talk about how CHICA IS ALIVE AGAIN!" Spring pulled Chica into a hug.

"I missed you too Spring!" Chica hugged him back.

"I wonder how the others will react." Chi wondered.

"Well let's go find out." Spring smirked.

"Actually here they come now!" Fredbear pointed.

Mangle, Bon and Fredrick arrived in Mangle's car and let's just say the reunion was extremely emotional and shocking. Chica nearly got killed again just by Mangle hugging her too tight. Bon felt his nerves slowly being put at ease and he let out a happy sigh.

"I can't believe you were given a second chance like that! That had to be crazy being able to only communicate like some ghost!" Mangle said.

"It was weird, but it's better to be alive and have Nightmare dead." Chica smirked.

"So...what about Freddy and Bonnie?" Chi asked.

"They're dead." Fredrick announced.

"Good, now we can continue on with our lives." Spring said.

"Uh...well I need to go apologize to Mike, plus there's still one person missing." Chi said.

They all knew who was missing. Later that week, word has spread about Chica's unbelievable revival and of course their was the press but the anthros ignored them. Everyone pitched in to repair Chi's car and get Chica's car from the impound. Bon and Mangle made amends and managed to have a stable friendship. Chi went to apologize to Mike for accusing him which he quickly forgave her believing she really did nothing wrong. Fredbear and Fredrick had decided to work on the rebuild of Fredbear's Family Diner. And finally by the end of the week, Spring and the chickens went to visit the local insane institution to see Foxy...after deciding to retrieve Chi's beak from the grave.

Finding his room, they saw he had one of the padded rooms. And there was Foxy sitting on his bed facing the wall, he looked exhausted. His fur was all messed up and the sheets on the bed were on the floor. Chi and Spring entered first avoiding most of Foxy's dirty fur that covered the floor.

"Hey captain...it's been awhile." Chi smirked.

Foxy's eyed widened and he turned to them surprised. He had to rub his eyes just to make sure he was seeing right.

"Chi? Spring? What are ye doing here?" Foxy asked.

"We figured you served enough time here. We were a little surprised that you got sent here." Spring said.

Foxy stayed seated on the bed as the two came closer.

"Well it's great to see ye two! Wait if you're here, then what happened to your revenge?" Foxy asked.

"Oh I got it, we will never see Freddy, Bonnie and Nightmare ever again." Chi said.

Foxy's tail wagged and a large grin formed on his face.

"THAT'S GREAT! So...I guess now ol' Foxy won't have to worry about anything knowing that Chica is finally put to rest...right?" Foxy said.

"Actually...I think she'll be sleeping peacefully at my house tonight." Chi said.

"What? What are ye-"

Chi and Spring move out of the way to reveal a smiling Chica. Foxy's eyes grew even bigger and his jaw was on the verge of falling to the floor. Rubbing his eyes again...he looked at the others two.

"Yer pulling me leg, are ye sure I look fine? Because I'm seeing Chica alive and well, maybe I need to stay here a bit longer." Foxy rubbed his head.

"No no Foxy...look it's a very long story. We'll explain later, we'll just say for now that...she was given a second chance." Chi said.

Chica came over to Foxy and waved.

"Hey Foxy...I'm back!"

Foxy had started to cry of joy and Chica hugged him.

"I've missed you so much. I was such a fool for trying to kill myself because of your death!" Foxy cried.

Chica gently shook Foxy to make him stop crying.

"Foxy listen, you know I wouldn't want you to kill yourself just because I died, that's just crazy." Chica said.

"Aye, it is. Well I'm never doing that again..." Foxy shook his head.

"Good because if you do I'll kick your ass." Chi vowed.

Foxy gulped and the others laughed.

"Chica, I believe you got something to tell him." Chi said.

"Oh yeah...Foxy uh...we're friends right?"

"Of course lass."

"Well I heard about how you wanted to propose to me."

Foxy blushed but his red fur made it barely visible. But then he looked confused when Chica showed him a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Foxy asked.

"Foxy...I can't propose to you!"

Spring and Chi braced for Foxy's to yell in sadness or anger...but he didn't. He did look a little disappointed, but he remembered all the crap she just went through, being dead, then back to life.

"Chica I fully understand."

"You do?"

"Aye, besides you need some more time to relax and enjoy this second chance of yours. As long as we can still be friends, that's all I want."

"Thanks Foxy."

The hugged again before Foxy had an idea.

"Besides, I'm thinking about traveling, I need a break from the crazy town." Foxy said.

"Nice. I almost thought about going for a drive after what I was hearing LAST NIGHT!" Chica eyed her sister and Spring.

Chi and Spring blushed and nervously chuckled. Let's just say Chica had to wear some headphones since Spring decided to stay over a bit longer than he planned and Chi was involved with what he wanted to do. Foxy eyed the two.

"You two are a thing now?"

"Yep." They both said.

"What the hell have I been missing?" Foxy shook his head.

And so Foxy was finally checked out of the institution and the three gave him a ride home where he quickly went to sleep. Then they dropped off Spring who promised to come over tomorrow. Back at home, the chickens decided to have a competition over who could make their specialties quicker. While they put their cupcakes and pizza in the oven, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Chi said.

Opening the door, she saw Fredbear with a flier in his hands.

"Hey Fredbear, how's construction going?" Chi asked.

"Great, just thought I'd drop this flier over. And you know...I could really use you two at the diner, maybe I can add Chica's famous pizza and Chi's favorite cupcakes to my menus. Just a suggestion!" Fredbear shrugged.

The chickens gasped and nodded.

"We'd love to work for you!" Chi said.

"Then you'll be hired. I'll keep ya updated." Fredbear tipped his hat.

"Thanks!" Chica took the flier.

After he left, the chickens started to brag.

"I'm sure they'll love my pizza more!" Chica scoffed.

"Oh please, cupcakes will rule over pizza!"

"No, it will be PIZZA!"

"No, it will be CUPCAKES!"

"PIZZA!"

"CUPCAKES!"

 **"PIZZA!"**

 **"CUPCAKES!"**

The two were now in each other's face looking about ready to brawl when they suddenly break in laughter.

"I guess we'll see when we make them at the diner." Chi said.

"Fine then!" Chica said.

"Now let's go, we still got to finish in the kitchen!"

"Indeed we do sister...indeed we do..."

 ** _To be continued in the epilogue..._**

* * *

 _ **Yep, it's finally been revealed. Though I'm sure some of you figured it out already and if so then congrats!**_

 ** _Chica: I knew Nightmare did it all along._**

 ** _Toy Chica: I Can't believe I didn't figure it out from the start!  
_**

 ** _Me: I can't believe I was smiling big while typing the murder scenes the murder scenes!_**

 ** _Chica: You're insane!_**

 ** _Me: Yes, Yes I am._**

 ** _Toy Chica: You're about as insane as Springtrap._**

 ** _Springtrap: I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!_**

 ** _Me: GET OFF MY BED YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!_**

 _ **-STATIC-**_


	10. The Epilogue

_**Alright everyone here is the official ending to the story, this epilogue is rather short but wraps things up...sort of a tiny extra. Here we go!**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Epilogue

About a month later, Fredbear was extremely excited to open up for business again. Fredbear's Family Diner was now much bigger with even more tables, chairs, bigger bar and kitchen and even a bigger basement. Advertising was given in the form of fliers and television. Everyone was excited for the grand re-opening, especially Fredbear. It was to open at 10:00 in the morning. Fredbear made sure his fur was groomed, his hat polished and his bowtie clean before heading out. At the same time, Chica managed to wake up to her alarm clock and stretched.

"Finally, the grand re-opening! Well time to get ready!" Chica said.

She raced to Chi's room where the chicken was still sleep, she forgot to set her alarm. Chica tip-toed over before smacking her sister on the butt jolting her awake.

"WAKE UP LAZY BONES! GET THAT BEAK ON! IT'S TIME FOR WORK!" Chica yelled.

"Ugh, can I least get-"

"NOPE!"

Chi groaned and stretched before getting out of bed and putting on her beak. She hoped work would keep her awake. After the girls got ready, they heard a honk outside. Going out they saw Spring in his new car smirking.

"Ladies, care for a ride to the diner?" Spring asked.

Chi blushed and Chica just giggled.

"Sure why not!" Chi shrugged.

"Beats us driving." Chica said.

On the way there, they heard many people talking about how they were heading to the diner and some newcomers decided to follow the three to the diner instead of asking directions. Upon arrival, they felt eager to get started at the new and improved diner. Fredbear was just coming outside to wait for them when they arrived.

"Ready to get started?" Fredbear asked.

"YES SIR!" The girls cheered.

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to be your first customer." Spring said.

The girls rolled their eyes and Fredbear just walked Spring inside. Fredbear wasn't kidding when he asked for more seats and tables, they stretched all the way and down around a corner towards the bathrooms. Some large fans hovered above each table with lights. Even very small radios built into the walls were there for the entertainment. The other workers arrived and Fredbear greeted them. They were happy to be working with the chickens. Spring sat at a table and ushered Chi to come over. Chi rolled her eyes and didn't bother to bring a notepad.

"Let me guess, the usual?" Chi sneered.

"You know me so well, but actually there's a little extra thing." Spring said.

"What?"

Spring pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I'm partially satisfied." Spring giggled.

Chi playfully punched him on the shoulder before going back into the kitchen where Chica laughed.

"That's your boyfriend." Chica shook her head.

"For now..." Chi muttered.

Chica looked at her in horror before Chi grinned.

"I'm joking girl!"

"Oh...good."

"Now hurry and get that dough before I slap you with it."

"I will if you get the buns over there."

"I got them below my back!"

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

The two laughed and worked together to make the food. Throughout the day, the business was booming. Many people came in and were impressed with all the improvements. Nobody had a bad thing to say about it. Fredbear loved to make a lot of money, which he was, but he was more into making sure everyone was having a good time. Spring stayed around to observe, of course that meant ordering something on occasion. Just as they thought, Chica's pizza and Chi's cupcakes were already becoming a big hit! And of course nobody could decided which was better.

That night around 9:00, the last costumer left, but Fredbear wasn't closing up the diner yet. Instead, he wanted to host a little celebration for him and his friends. Chica and Chi were busy making a bunch of pizza and cupcakes and Spring was helping Fredbear clean up. Mike and Jeremy arrived as well to join in on the party. When everyone was finished, Spring revealed that he had brought his electric guitar and was trying to play a song.

"How well can you play that?" Fredbear asked.

"Pretty well actually. You?" Spring asked.

"Not really, but I can sing! I kinda like country music a lot."

"No way! Let's hear something."

"Ah no I couldn't."

Spring looked for something on the radio and came across "This is How We Roll" by Florida Georgia Line. Spring started to play his guitar with the music and Fredbear was trying to hide a smirk.

"Go ahead Fredbear. I won't judge."

"Fine...I'll do it." Fredbear rolled his eyes.

"This should be good." Mike said.

"Let's see it!" Jeremy said.

And so Fredbear got ready to sing and Spring stood up still playing.

 **Fredbear:**

 _"The mixtape's got a little Hank, little Drake_

 _A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride_

 _The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think_

 _So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right_

 _The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back_

 _Yeah, you can find us where the party's at_

 **Fredbear & Springtrap:**

 _This is how we roll_

 _We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_

 _We light it up with our hands up_

 _This is how we roll_

 _T_ _his is how we do_

 _We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon, baby_

 _This is how we roll_

Chica and Chi listened from inside the kitchen and were amazed. At the same time, Mangle and Foxy arrived and were astonished by the duo performing. They quietly took a seat to Mike and Jeremy and listened.

 **Fredbear:**

 _Yeah, baby, this is how we roll_

 _We rollin' into town_

 _W_ _ith nothing else to do we take another lap around_

 _Yeah, holler at your boy if you need a ride_

 _I_ _f you roll with me, yeah, you know we rollin' high_

 _Up on them 37 Nittos, windows tinted hard to see though_

 _How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat, oh_

 _Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw_

 _This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though_

 _Let's roll!_

 **Fredbear & Springtrap:**

 _This is how we roll_

 _We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_

 _We light it up with our hands up_

 _This is how we roll_

 _This is how we do_

 _W_ _hen the world turns ugly I just turn and look at you, baby_

 _This is how we roll_

Next was Bon and Fredrick who smiled big when they heard them. Bon's nerves seem to have calm down and his ears moved with the rhythm of the music, Fredrick took off his hat in respect and they both sat next to Mangle and Foxy.

 **Fredbear:**

 _Yeah, we're proud to be young_

 _We stick to our guns_

 _We love who we love and we wanna have fun_

 _Yeah, we cuss on them Mondays_

 _And pray on them Sundays_

 _Pass it around and we dream of that one day_

 **Fredbear & Springtrap:**

 _'Cause this is how we roll_

 _We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_

 _We light it up with our hands up_

 _This is how we roll_

 _This is how we ride_

 _We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside, baby_

 _This is how we roll_

 _Yeah, this is how we roll_

 _This is how we roll_

 _This is how we do_

 _We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon, baby_

 _This is how we roll_

 _Yeah, this is how we roll_

When they finished, they were met by applause from everyone and they bowed.

"Wow, you two should definitely perform like that more often." Chica said.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Spring said.

"I agree." Fredbear nodded.

"So Foxy, you heading out tonight?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah...just thought I stop by for a quick bite." Foxy grinned.

The chickens walked out the kitchen holding a few plates piled with cheese pizza and cupcakes and everyone cheered.

"LET'S EAT!"

"LET'S PARTY!"

As the group began to eat and talk about different things, Fredbear stands and takes off his hat and everyone turns to him.

"I just want to say a few things if ya don't mind. Last month was a struggle, for all of us. We lost a good friend for awhile, we were angry, craving revenge on the one who did it. And through these dark times, we pushed onwards towards victory. And in the end, we won! We won the battle, and we won the war. And through a miracle, our lost friend came back to us. TO CHICA!" Fredbear pointed.

"TO CHICA!" Everyone cheered for Chica.

Chica blushed and giggled as Chi hugged her. Mangle then nudged Bon.

"So Bon...how are those nerves of yours?" Mangle teased.

Everyone stopped and stared at Bon who looked ready to choke Mangle...but then he sighed and slowly clenched his fists.

"Actually...I'm feeling a lot better." Bon sneered through gritted teeth.

"Oh come here you!"

Mangle playfully headlocked Bon and they both laughed. Chica and Chi rolled their eyes and looked at each other smiling.

"Hey Chi?'

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for everything, I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

"Hey, I'd do anything for you, and I know you'd do the same."

"Exactly."

And so the celebration continued on through the night...

 _It's finally over...my revenge has been a success...I've never felt so alive...but in the end...I saved her...I can see her smile, her bright eyes...the happiness deep inside her heart. It was worth all the pain and suffering...and I won! No longer will I have to say goodbye...instead...each and every day I'll be saying...hello..._

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _And that officially ends the story, I felt very satisfied with that ending as I just wanted to show Fredbear's Family Diner re-opened. This was probably one of my toughest fics to work on since there were so many changes I had to make. But this came out better than I expected so that's good._**

 ** _Chica: GOODBYE EVERYONE!_**

 ** _Toy Chica: SEE YA SOON!_**

 ** _Toy Bonnie: LATER!_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: BYE!_**

 ** _Foxy: SEE YA MATEYS!_**

 ** _Mangle: SO LONG!_**

 ** _Springtrap: FAREWELL!_**

 ** _Fredbear: ADIOS!_**

 ** _Nightmare: Good riddance_**

 ** _*Everyone turns to Nightmare while Bonnie and Freddy run away*_**

 ** _Everyone except Kingstriker: GET HIM!_**

 ** _Me: Well I got to hide while this gets ugly, UNTIL NEXT TIME KINGSTRIKER OUT...WAIT DON'T THROW MY-_**

 ** _-STATIC-_**


End file.
